


The Law of Balance

by Serendipintea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate House Sorting, Auror Training, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Marlene McKinnon, Could be read as a slight harem for Hermione fic?, F/M, Hogwarts House Stigmas, Platonic Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potter Family Feels, Potter Family growing, Slow Burn, Tags'll grow the longer this goes, Time Travel AU, Vampire at Hogwarts, Vampirism through Curse, magical child games, matching patronus, no actual harem involved tho, not super slow but, proud Potter Parents, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipintea/pseuds/Serendipintea
Summary: The Law of Balance:In the end, everything balances out: Very much related to the laws of equivalent exchange and reciprocity, this idea suggests that magic cannot create or destroy anything, but must move it from place to place....(or time to time)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 101
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

The Hufflepuff house was one looked down on - some in the most respectable manner possible - house in Hogwarts. They were seen as non-combative, naive, too polite and too innocent. Then, in 1971 at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry a single child was plucked from all the others by fate. 

You’ll hear time and time again about how time itself is a fickle, unpredictable thing, about how time travel itself is a miracle and yet also something to be wary of. Yet the 1960 of this universe was a 1998 of another universe exactly like it, but with a much  _ much _ darker future. In both universes, life and death were happening as one, but it was only  _ one _ soul that had enough pain, enough energy and influence to affect fate itself. 

Hermione Jean Granger, a seventeen-year-old girl who had seen too much death for her time, was dying in a very slow and painful way. Her friends had failed in their mission, her sacrifice had been for naught, and so she resorted to the incantation. She resorted to praying, and incanting, all in one, mixing together with the fullest heart of hearts. 

  
The universe heard her... and answered. 

Upon her death in 1998 her soul was transferred through time to a baby girl with the same name. On her birth date, March 20th, a Lunar eclipse arose out of the blue, magnetizing in its beauty like no other. It lasted an entire day before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. 

Six years later a young woman sat in her library, books floating about her while a single one rest on her lap, all her attention riveted to the pages as the words came off the pages and floated above her, acting out the words like a mute play. Her parents were awed, and in fear, until a letter came bearing a man - or a man came bearing a letter - telling the frightful parents of their daughter's gift. 

“It’s not unheard of, experiencing magic so early in one’s life.” He had started, hands clasped behind his back as he watched with a broad smile and a perfectly trimmed mustache. “But it isn’t common, and to see her exert such control-” he watched as a single blank paper gilded towards him, folding itself into the shape of a tulip. “Most magic that comes out is uncontrolled, erratic even.” he gently took the Tulip from the air and brought it to his nose, smelling naught but paper and leather. “Those that have calm outcomings of their magic are often very prominent witches and wizards of society.” he then turned to the parents, both well-aged and more than understanding their predicament now. “Your daughter is gifted, when she reaches her eleventh birthday a letter will be delivered inviting her to attend a school called Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry,” He checked his inside blazer pocket, smiling aptly when he produced an aged letter from within. 

“This is for your daughter to attend a school for those who are young that produce magical abilities. It is mainly for those who were raised in the magical community, but with such a gift as hers,” he shook his head and handed them the letters. “She will come back every day. Should you agree all the necessary information is within that envelope, the Headmistress will be expecting her, but will understand should she not show up.” he tucked the paper Tulip in his pocket and walked to their fireplace from whence he appeared. “I do hope you’ll send her,” Was his parting words before he took a handful of green dust from inside his pocket, stepped into the fireplace, and shouted “Diagon Alley!”

The parents had taken the dashing strangers' advice if only so their darling daughter could make friends like her. Alas, on her tenth birthday all schooling had to cease, their daughter had undergone terrible seizures that left her rambling incomprehensible nonsense they mistook for pleas.

On January 20th, 1971, the seizures and ramblings stopped, but their daughter was not the same. She seemed wiser, older, her eyes held a look much like her father's when he had come back from fighting Grindelwald’s war. Her mother didn’t know how, or why, but her little girl wasn’t her  _ little _ girl anymore, no matter how hard she tried to be. 

So, when the letter came on March 20th, 1971, the parents did not question sending their daughter to the school. Come September 1st, 1971, one Hermione Jean Granger sat in a compartment alone on the Hogwarts Express, reading while pages flew around her in airplane folds.

The Hufflepuff house was one looked down on - some in the most respectable manner possible - house in Hogwarts. They were seen as non-combative, naive, too polite, and too innocent. Then, in 1971 at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry a single child was plucked from all the others by fate. 

Hermione Jean Granger was sorted into the Hufflepuff with the parting words of the sorting hat circulating her thoughts.  _ ‘Hufflepuff’s show strength and courage in the midst of fear, declare triumph through faith because hope is near. Hufflepuffs give their strengths and best to everyone, and - even on a cloud-filled day - bring light from within as bright as the sun. You are Hufflepuff, of this I have no doubt.’ _

Words, simple things that held such complex meanings, complex feelings. Those words haunted her... and relieved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_“Not all wars can be won with brute strength.”_ **

  
  


The hall was abuzz as a particular sixth year Hufflepuff entered the great hall, paper airplanes circling about her nut-brown hair like bees to honey. Stares centered on her form as she was halted by a group of third-year Gryffindor and Slytherin friends, each one talking animatedly to the matron figure listening raptly to them. The slow curl that started at the edge of her lips stretched until she was full out smiling all toothy like, it was almost a drug for a certain Marauder, the lilt of her laughter came like a shiver up the spine all breathy and spaced.

Ever since her second year at Hogwarts Hermione Granger had made her beliefs and character known as she brazenly took the hand of a young Slytherin whom she had been friends with before the sorting and sat stubbornly on the floor in front of the Great Hall doors. Slowly but surely a couple more Hufflepuffs who were similar to Hermione sat with them, followed by a few Slytherins who were friends with the young man.

Gryffindor, of course, was not to be left out of a gathering as some Ravenclaws went and joined them, until it was a giant group of mixed years sitting on the floor, exchanging greetings and laughing, scowling and scooting away from others.

It didn’t last, but only because the Headmaster said that they had to sit at the tables. So they did, mixed like sprinkles amidst the various tables.

Then, in her third year, she dueled a sixth year Slytherin to protect a first-year Slytherin who did not share the blood purest views. She had, of course, lost. But those that came to her aid, Gryffindor and other Hufflepuffs, the Slytherin first year himself even, showed that she had done a good thing. They all, of course, were given detention, but it was thankfully together.

In her fourth year she managed a system that let the houses integrate without worry. Gryffindor first-years who weren’t aware of the long-standing hate between the two houses were allowed as friends and were defended by a system of people against those that would degrade them. It wasn’t a large system of people, but with one Potions prodigy Severus Snape and one brilliant-minded Lily Evans at her side; as well as talented various others; Hermione was able to do what no other person had.

By fifth year she was the dueling champion, top of all her classes. She walked with a grace that showed she was completely relaxed where she was and not at all alarmed of the hallways she called hers. Those that would try to take advantage of that - blood purists - would find themselves arse end up in the same breath they had released their spell.

Now, in her Sixth year, she was something -  _ someone _ \- to be aware of. There were still those in Slytherin who were evil, but there were also those in Slytherin that were not, and only because of her were they able to shine through the darkness that permeated their house.

At the immediate sight of one Remus Lupin, her smile turned full broad, with a quick excusing of herself she practically ran to him, cloak billowing behind her with her quickening steps. Remus had his back to her and was surprised when the Hufflepuff leaned heavily on his back with her arms crossed around his shoulders, hugging him intimately in front of everyone. It had been quite the scandal the first time she had done it, but that was nearly two years ago, and this had since become custom greetings for Remus and Sirius Black.

The Marauders were an enemy of hers at first, one which James was still confused as to how they had become the greatest of allies in such a short time.

Then, as she smiled in pure joy all coherent thought left him to be replaced with admiration.

“Hermione, you know when you do that people think we’re  _ together. _ ” to this the Hufflepuff smiled and shrugged her shoulders, still holding him closer against her.

“But we  _ are _ together.” James shrunk in his seat whereas Sirius stood, slamming his hands on the table.

“So you’re admitting that you’re cheating on me? With my best mate?!” Hermione pouted and hugged herself a little closer to Remus.

“Sorry Sirius, but Remus is warmer,” he grunted in annoyance and stood taller, arms crossed against his chest. “Don’t be like that, I get to sit on you all during study hall whilst Rem and I help catch you up.” To this Sirius immediately smiled, despite the fact that she still clung to Remus, the man in question not looking the least bit perturbed.

“That reminds me, Hermione, are you back for good now?” the woman in question had always been invited to the Potter household for every holiday break, as well as for visitation over the summer break. She, however, hardly ever got to take them up on it as she often frequented traveling abroad. That wouldn’t be a problem as the boys would have been more than happy and able to join her, that however was not possible as she always dodged answering them fully.

“Did you hurt your neck?” James had watched each time she winced when turning to look down the table, concern, and anger bubbling inside his chest. Who would  _ dare _ hurt her again? Everyone, she dueled always got beaten anymore, and then the Marauders pranked them right after! He’d heard nothing of a recent duel, so that meant this was an injury from her vacation.

She blushed darkly and averted her gaze from meeting his, hurting him more than any rejection he’d ever received. She was always doing that, avoiding meeting his gaze, avoiding trying to be alone with him, always trying to push his declarations of affection onto Lilly.

“Ah, yes, I uhm, might have underestimated my opponent this time.” her reply was soft, the turtle neck more appropriate for colder weather but effectively keeping whatever injury she had hidden. That had started happening within the last year. Every other vacation or so she would return with a new set of injuries, or another scar, or some type of cast. Sirius had thought that, at one point, she had been going with them for Remus’s transformations, only to quickly dismiss the thought when her injuries never appeared near full moon cycles.

“Hermione!” Her blush died as her head jolted up, searching for who was calling her over the heads of the student body. At the sight of a fellow sixth year waving her over from the Slytherin table - her friend from the very beginning - she pecked Remus on his cheek and shot off in a billow of cloak and hair, unaware of two steaming boys she had left at the table.

The glares that James and Sirius had settled on Remus switched immediately over to the Sixth year Slytherin. Carver Matthews was the  _ nicest _ Slytherin the Marauders ever had the immense  _ misfortune _ of knowing. Their glares darkened when he caught Hermione as she jumped at him, both laughing even as - in mid-spin - he used his muscles to swing her onto his back instead of his front. Sirius was  _ not _ jealous of the pup’s muscles, not even the slightest, especially not since he was ‘six feet of tall dark and handsome with a personality perfect for a husband’, or so he had heard Marlene Mckinnon often refer to Carver as.

“You two are awful,” Remus chortled, amused at the reactions of his friends as the objects of their attention waltzed out of the Great Hall. Remus had known ever since the second year that James and Sirius were absolutely smitten with HermioneGranger, by fourth year he watched as Sirius grew out of his trance with her and had slowly lessened his genuine affection with her.

Now, in Sixth year, James was still smitten with her, Sirius was protective of her, and Remus was just along to enjoy the show. Every time James complemented her she deflected it unto Lilly, every time he asked her out she gave an excuse and offered Lilly as a replacement. It amused and worried Remus, from all points of perspective she had feelings for James but always deflected, James was genuinely interested but never seemed truly serious about her.

“I don’t think we have a lot of time to do anything about it.” James lamented, then to Remus “Have you heard anything from her about what she wants to do after graduating?”

“She’s going for Auror training,” Peter piped up as he sat down, finally arriving. Sirius ruffled his mouse brown hair and wrapped his arm around the slender boys shoulders, eager to get the full story of the information he had just presented. “She hasn’t told you guys?” He questioned before taking a huge bite of a roll he had begun placing on his plate.

“No mate, how’d you find out?” James leaned forward, curious why Peter knew before the two who spent the most time with her. Peter blushed, a little fidgety with the attention on him but overcoming it slowly.

“She’s uh, grooming me for it, I guess?” he mumbled through his mouth full. “They uh,” he swallowed and washed it down with a couple of gulps of tea, “they lowered their standards for the Auror Program, and are now taking those who meet requirements in at least  _ one _ field of training.” James perked at this. He had been thinking about becoming an Auror but had yet to discuss it with his friends. His father was supportive of the decision and even offered him specialized lessons in certain fields of the job.

“When were you going to tell us that’s what you wanted to do after graduating, huh?” Sirius asked, nudging the teen a bit.

“It would have come up eventually,” he offered demurely, blushing to the roots of his hair now. “I wasn’t even set in it, she was just helping me so that I could have that as a second option.” he shifted, slowly placing a helping of fruit onto his plate. “What about you guys, what are you doing after graduating?”

“I’m gonna travel for a bit, experience freedom at its finest.” Sirius offered, unaware that James was staring intently at Peter.

“What fields are the ones that they are testing in?” Peter shuffled in his seat, no longer as small looking.

“Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking, and Magical Combat.” he listed off, looking a bit more like the seventeen-year-old he was. “She’s got the Disguise and Combat bit, but I’ve got the Stealth and Tracking. We’re kind of trading, me teaching her how to be sneaky and her teaching me everything else.” Though Peter had been having doubts that the Witch actually  _ needed  _ help in being stealthy. It, however, wasn’t his place to ask, and he honestly wasn’t all that curious if she was hiding her talent. He’d been friends with her about as long as he had been friends with James, Sirius, and Remus. She had been the one to help him not feel as insecure about his place with his mates. Not as overshadowed. He wasn’t going to tell them, but she knew he was an unregistered Animagus. When he had told her she had been supportive, telling him that it would serve him best if he WAS unregistered.

“She is good at everything,” James sighed airily, picking at the remains of a pasta that had been on his plate. “Still,” he recovered, “I’m surprised she isn’t going to go to an advanced school, she clearly has the talent. Did she tell you why she wants to be an Auror?” Peter blinked owlishly and made quick work of chewing the chicken he had in his mouth.

“She wants to prevent any more Wars, said she thought about being an Enforcer but also wants to be the Minister of Magic.” Peter was practically beaming, truly believing that his Hufflepuff friend could do and be either if she truly wanted.

“I’ve also thought about Auror training,” Remus stated, drawing the attention of his mates. “There’s not much someone with my... Problem, can do.” he shrugged, avoiding the glares his friends sent at his attitude towards himself. “Besides, it looks good on any resume, might even buy me some clout with the Ministry.” he shrugged, turning his smile to his Mousey friend. “I heard that they induct new Aurors into groups of five with a senior Auror, think we’ll get into a group together if we all apply at the same time?” Peter smiled broadly at that, curious if they would be and hoping.

“. . . a double duel - was approved!” James heard from down the Gryffindor table as two fourth years Jean. “A Slytherin and Hufflepuff are going against two Ravenclaws! Professor Alabachry approved it!” The Marauders knew in an instant who the Slytherin and Hufflepuff were without having to hear more.

“I bet it’s the Markial’s that are dueling them, they’ve been adamant about appropriate houses sitting with their designated tables.” Remus bet as they stood and filed out, heading without thinking too much of it, to the dueling classroom that had once been a Prefect Dining area. Before Dippet had resigned he had approved a Dueling class - mainly at the behest of the Ministry of Magic after Grindelwald’s uprising - not expecting it to gain much of a following. What the poor headmaster had not thought of was the fact that the Hufflefpuff who had risen above and beyond her fellows would make the class her own.

Hermione was unlike any other Hufflepuff, she proudly stood and declared everyone be treated equally and Gods and Magical deities alike save anyone who defied her. She stood up for Slytherins against Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike. She protected Slytherins from Slytherins, Prefects from conniving third years - even the poor ghosts from some of the students.

She was unlike anyone they had ever met. Maybe that was why they each had fallen in love with her in their own way.

“As you two have laid the challenge down, Carver and I shall lay the rules.” the Ravenclaw twins bowed in acceptance of this, standing atop the raised platform centered in the room so that it acted as a ‘safety’ from the rest of the class.

“The first rule, you may use any form of magic that has been approved by the Ministry,” Carver spoke, his voice carrying throughout the classroom.

“The second rule, as this is a Doubles duel both parties of the dueling team must declare a forfeit or a win for the round to be over, there will be three rounds as per custom to the class.” Professor Alabachry - an aging witch who had a knack for mischief - nodded her head in thanks.

“Third rule, No spells that harm the barrier that protects the students outside of this sanctioned dueling area.” Hermione smiled fondly at Carver who reciprocated with a wink.

“And the final rule, This will not be textbook and will not abide by natural dueling rules; As an example; No time outs, No breaks, No asking for assistance from the Professor or from the class. Do you agree to these rules?” Hermione flicked her wand softly, sending the words written in pure magic soaring to them so that they could sign the contract agreement.

“We agree.” and, as one, they signed the document with their magic. The moment Professor Alabachry burned the contract into a parchment piece Carver and Hermione made their move.

“Cantis!” Hermione started, sending her spell to Mavid Markial, the momentary shock of them having started without a countdown all the time needed for the spell to hit and for the ravenett to burst into an off-key song.

“Obscuro!” Carver sent at the same time towards Maven Markial, blindfold slapping into his face and onto his eyes partially blinding him. Then, as one, Carver and Hermione stepped forward and released a ‘Flipendo!’ sending both teens onto their backsides at the far end of the platform. That drew their first win, and as such they released their spells, allowing both of them to stand and regain themselves. Mavid, at being embarrassed, attacked the moment she stood.

“Flipendo Tria!” Carver moved closer to Hermione and drew forth a shield, grinning slightly at the turbulent winds that gathered well inside the sanctioned area.

“Stupefy!” Maven sent out, falling in step behind his sister.

“Du Lapifors!” Hermione returned as both spells bounced off of the strong shielding spell. Mavis - who was the stronger of the siblings in defensive magic, quickly switched her spell to a shielding spell as to prevent her and her brother from turning into rabbits which would lose them the second match not even half a minute in. The moment her spell stopped, however, Carver shot a ‘Levircorpus!’

“Lumos Solem!” Only a few caught the slight tug Hermione gave to Carver's sleeve, drawing him to immediately cover his eyes with his free hand and rotate behind her. Those who knew what was coming with the spell covered their own eyes, those that were unlucky found themselves momentarily blinded by the bright flash of light.

“Du Lapifors!” Carver spelled and, those that couldn’t see, heard the slight small thumps that accompanied after the spell. Those that could saw the two black bunnies sitting amidst Ravenclaw uniforms at the end of the platform looking quite contrite with the predicament.

“That’s Two to Zero out of Three matches, in favor of Ms. Granger and Mr. Matthews.” Ms. Alabachry announced, drawing an immediate cloaking spell as she reverted the Ravenclaw twins back. Once both twins were redressed both parties bowed, an angry blush on Mavis’s cheeks a complete contrast to the pleased one on Hermione's cheeks.

“Okay you all, what’re your ideas and questions about the match just then?” the quartet stayed on the stage, now facing the class instead of each other as Professor Alabachry questioned her class and those that had poured in to see the duel.

“Both teams worked as a unit, but Mr. Matthews and Ms. Granger used less practical magic.” at the Professors motion to continue the fourth year Slytherin explained further. “You’re teaching us how to keep our concentration when dueling, so they were using spells to . . throw off, their concentration?” The Dueling Mistress nodded her head and gave five points to Slytherin for his observation.

“Ms. Granger and Mr. Matthews started before a timer was even produced.” a Hufflepuff spoke up, drawing some grunts of encouragement from others.

“We stated before the duel began that it would not be by the textbook or abide by natural dueling rules.” Hermione responded, waving her hand to the twins beside her. “Rules to which they agreed upon. You won’t always be able to have an actual duel, most times you will be attacked or jinxed as a prank, you won’t have a timer then.” Now most Professors would have stopped her or made her redact her statement. Most liked to pretend that students, kids, could never be inducted or attacked into the war that was steadily brewing. Ms. Alabachry, however, was a veteran Auror, and knew that the more knowledge the children had in self-defense the better off they would be. It was one of the reasons that Albus Dumbledore had placed her in the teaching position in the first place.

“Correct, Ms. Granger, Mr. Matthews, please inform the class as to what your future professions are to be.” the duo grinned and winked at one another, announcing with clasped hands that they were to be Aurors. James kept his own rage at bay at the sight of their clasped hands and focused, instead, on how beautiful she looked declaring her future prospect. “Knowing that, take into account the match you just witnessed. Do you have any other observations you’d like to point out?” A Seventh year Ravenclaw rose her hand, contemplative in her slow answer.

“They used spells that would render their opponents unable to flee or fight back, as if they were intending to capture them.” Hermione smiled proudly at the Ravenclaw, glad she had caught onto their plan. “They also worked as a closer unit than their opponents, sticking to what they had more strength in.” Another five points to Ravenclaw.

“But why not just outright crush them?” a fifth-year Gryffindor asked, genuinely confused at the turn of events.

“Not all wars can be won with brute strength. What if we can capture someone with the needed intel? What if that person is deserving of another chance? Most times, throughout history, it’s come down to three options,” Hermione held three fingers up, unaware of the attention she held. “One; Flee, for either yourself or the enemy. Two; Capture, it’s not an easy method but it can be if you’ve an imagination and a knack for quick thinking.” James swore that her eyes had actually  _ met _ his, “And Three; Death, most duels are actually fought to the death. I don’t expect everyone to follow my ideals,” She rushed to explain, blushing prettily. “But these are what my principals will be when I go into Auror training, so they’re the principals I try to face every duel with.”

“They only take the best of the best,” Professor Alabachry announced to the class, “Despite the lowering of standards for this next generation of Aurors.” none missed the grin and wink that the elderly woman had sent to Hermione, and none missed the way she absolutely  _ beamed  _ with the attention.

James recovered from his momentary pause at her beauty and focused instead on what they were saying. If he managed to rouse her into a talk about Auror training with the rest of his mates, then maybe he could have a conversation with her that she wouldn’t deflect? It was worth a shot anyhow.


	3. Chapter 3

**_“You don’t owe me an explanation, that’s not what our relationship is built off of.”_ **

  
  


“You three are bleeding mad.” Sirius exclaimed with a huff as they walked down the corridors. “On the precipice of another war, and you want to be the ones they send to fight on the front lines.” James was ignoring his best friend, focusing his attention solely on searching for a familiar redhead. 

“Lily!” said Gryffindor stiffened immediately at the sound of her name being called by a rather loathsome boy, her eyes practically begging Severus to not rise to their baiting as she turned to face the ‘Marauders’. ”Severus,” he greeted the Slytherin, drawing shock and immediate unease from Severus Snape. “You hang out with Hermione a lot, right? What do you think about her wanting to be an Auror?” 

“It’s what she wants to do,” She started slowly, uneasy that James was not goading Severus or her and seemed particularly driven. “She’s been helping Peter with his studying in the library most days, even had Sev and myself assist with his Potions work.” she eyed him warily then, “Why?”

“Are you wanting to be an Auror too?” Severus scoffed at the question and stepped directly beside Lily. 

“No, Lily and I are thinking of furthering our Potioneer Degrees and working at St. Mungos.” Lily smiled adoringly as she slid her hand into Severus’s, showing just how ‘close’ the two were to the group.

“Well, you’re brilliant at Potions so I’m sure that’ll go quick in no time.” he rushed, having an idea as to  _ where _ the object of his affections could be. “Anyway thank you both.” and then he was zooming off, leaving a flabbergasted Lily and Peter behind.

“Did he get hit in the head with a Bludger during practice?” Severus asked Remus, watching as James hurried away and disappeared into the throng of students transferring classes. 

“He’s been changing lately,” Remus exclaimed with a shrug and followed after James, knowing full well who he was going in search of. Peter hurried after with Sirius not too far behind him, each one not wanting to be left with the flabbergasted duo to attempt to explain James’s behavior - something that neither of them truly understood either.

“Being an Auror is no joke, James.” he ignored the fact that his heart did somersaults when she said his name. “It’s not something you can set yourself on a path for and just jump off of it when you don’t want to do it anymore.” for the first time in forever she was speaking directly  _ to _ him, even if her attention was on the books she was beginning to pile on the extended table. 

“I know,” he replied seriously, knowing the moment his mates joined in behind him. “But Peter told us that he wants to be an Auror as well, and that you’re already training him. Remus and I, we’ve given it thought, serious thought, and we want to do this with him.” He’d like to think that it was her believing in him that she turned towards them at that moment, but her eyes had gone straight to Remus as if to get an answer out of him. 

“It’s true, Hermione” She partially deflated then, and then she was looking  _ right _ into James’s eyes. He kept his calm, kept his determination up front and pushed his adoration for her back so she could see how honest he was with this. It was only when she deflated fully, shoulders sagging and a soft sigh escaping her pretty pink lips that he knew they had won. 

“Alright,” she looked to the books and then the trio. “Grab a stack and follow me.” she then smiled softly at Peter. “You can go on ahead, explain to the others.” Peter nodded happily and bolted, practically laughing as he did so. His friends were joining him, he’d be able to be an auror with them! Or, at least, he’d be able to have a go at the three year training courses with them.

“Sirius, I know you're not wanting to join, but could you grab that last stack and follow me? I’ve those beef snacks you love so much.” Ah, Sirius mused, she did know him so well. Falling immediately for the bribe he picked up the last stack of books and followed after the group, Ms. Mone nodding at Hermione as she floated the book slips on her desk. “Alright,” she began once they were in the hallway. “There are a total of nine of us, not including Peter, myself, and now you three.” SIrius whistled at the size of the group she was claiming to have. “We’re all wanting to be Aurors for some reason or another, we’re not a specified group, per se, but we don’t exactly advertise. I mean, it sounds presumptuous, ‘We’re the group of people who are going to be Death Eater Hunters!’, yeah?” she blushed darkly, “Instead we are just like minded individuals meeting each other and studying to hopefully have our desires met.”

“Ehm, Not to be that guy or anything love,” Sirius began, a little annoyed and a little amused, “But we’ve walked around this corridor twice going on our third now, if you’re lost it’s okay - I understand that a pretty girl like yourself could get embarrassed asking for directions in a school she’s been going to for years now. However, I’m a gentleman an-” his words were cut off immediately when she opened a door that he was  _ certain _ had not been there a moment ago, scowling at her secretive smile as they poured in.

“Gideon, Fabian, could you add these books to the table please?” immediately two red headed mirror images of  _ chaos _ slid beside Hermione and gave her a kiss on either cheek, following suite with her request, ignoring the glares that had settled on the backs of their heads. 

“Alright you lot, is everyone here?” Marlene McKinnon bellowed, grinning happily until she saw  _ who _ was behind Hermione. “Oh no, not them, they won’t take this seriously!” 

“Then it will be a study group for them and you can show off how kickass you are, Mars.” though it seemed to settle her some the blonde was still glaring daggers at the Marauders. “Alright, introductions you lot. We’re sticking with our rules in this room, we’re just  _ us _ in this room.” Hermione pointed out, then smiled as everyone slowly took their places at a long table bereft of anything but study materials. As if they had known the three boys would be joining four seats remained empty, two by Hermione and one by Marlene. Almost immediately Sirius slid into his seat next to the blonde, leaving Rem and James to take their spots beside Hermione.

“Gideon and Fabian Prewett,” the twin red heads introduced, winking at their illustrious ‘leader’, earning the ire of James and Sirius. 

  
“Marlene McKinnon,” Mars grumbled, making a point of it to ignore Sirius. 

“Dorcas Meadows,” a Ravenett Ravenclaw greeted, sunkissed bronze skin a beautiful comparison to her wavy hair. 

“Alice Prewett,” another Gryffindor that the Marauders had come to know due to her support of her boyfriend at their quidditch games. 

“Frank Longbottom,” Ah there was the Gryffindor boyfriend, also he had one hell of a right hook. They sat together across from Sirius and Marlene, both grinning at the sight of the two.

“I’m Benjy Fenwick,” a Slytherin, though he was scrawny and giddy looking. 

“Caradoc Dearborn,” another Slytherin, though this one was tall dark and handsome. James immediately wanted to keep him  _ away _ from Hermione.

“Carver Matthews,” Ah, that prick, James thought with a grumble. He noted with no shortage of pleasure that he was on the opposite end of the table from Hermione.

“You know me,” Hermione greeted with a sheepish wave, depositing her cloak over her chair and exposing all to the pretty cream blouse she wore that was tucked in snuggly to her skirt. 

“Peter,” Their mate practically sang, sitting between Sirius and Dorcas. 

“Remus Lupin,” Remus greeted with a small bow of his head, a little excited and uneasy with such a large group.

“James Potter,” he tried, genuinely, to look away from Hermione at least long enough to introduce himself, just to show her that he was serious. It was her fault, really, looking so beautiful and comfortable, as if this was where she was truly able to be herself. She always glowed to him, but here, here she was  _ blooming _ .

“Not really wanting to join, but I’m here for those lot,” he greeted around a dried meat chunk, leaning casually and comfortably in his chair. “ ‘m Sirius, and yes I’m serious.” he chortled, blatantly ignoring the glare that Marlene had settled upon him. 

“Good, we’re all introduced. Basic rules; We’re ourselves and not our houses in here, we help one another, and we don’t tell anyone outside of us about this room, or about us. We’re not recruiting, we’re just like minded individuals.” Fabian and Gideon grinned happily at her as they, too, sat in their seats. “We meet as a group Mondays and Wednesdays - though I’m available all week for studying - and use at least one weekend of every month for Practical Practice, mainly for each Aspect that the Aurors will be testing us in.” 

“Aside from vacation weekends and vacation weekdays, most of us have places to be. Those that stay here normally put a schedule up on the board,” Marlene continued, jerking her chin to a pin up and chalkboard combo a little ways away from them. “I specialize in Concealment and Disguise, Gideon and Fabian are the Magical Combat specialists, Caradoc and Dorcas are the Stealth and Tracking experts.” She crossed her arms over her chest, obviously annoyed with the new admittance to their group. “If we’re busy, Hermione and Carver are the overall specialists, so go to them.” she said the last part to Sirius specifically, not wanting to teach the bastard  _ anything. _

“So, what are we doing today?” James asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the group. 

“Oh! Transfiguration,” as if drawn from her own thoughts Hermione practically bubbled. “Alright, you know the drill. Peter, Dorcas, James, Remus, if you’d like to join me?” they all nodded and gathered their things, following her to a smaller area in front of a fireplace with six seats. “Alright,” she started once they were all seated,” go ahead and ask.” James smiled, actually genuinely smiled. 

“What is this room, how did you find it?” he was first to ask. He, honestly, half expected to be ignored or diverted, so the fact that he was left gaping when she actually responded to him fully without diverting his attention onto someone else was completely justifiable. 

“It’s the Room of Requirement. It’s - Hogwarts, it appears to those who need it most, whoever requires it, most.” she mumbled towards the end, embarrassed by her explanation. “I found it because I was searching for a place that would best suit all of us in our endeavors, went back and forth aimlessly because nothing was  _ just right _ .” she smiled softly, eyes roaming over the vast expanse of a room that had welcomed them in. “Hogwarts must have agreed that we needed this, because right as I was feeling well and truly off did it appear to me.”

“That’s so cool,” it was probably because he believed her, or because he was well and truly amazed, that had her looking at him with a vulnerability that made Peters heart ache. 

“R-right,” she concluded, voice cracking slightly with her embarrassment. “Lets uh,” she stammered, clearing her throat. “Let’s begin yes, Althea, have you had any progress with the spell for your class?” for the entirety of their time in the Room of Requirement James could do nothing but stare in awe and admiration at the woman before him. 

If he were honest he was both aware and unaware of why he was so in love with her when he truly didn’t know her as a person. Yes, he knew that she preferred sweet iced tea over hot tea, liked the color brown because it reminded her of nature and earth, and was a wonderful motherly figure to the first years who were - for some of them - entering the wizarding world for the first time. He knew he had fallen for her, hard, when he had first seen her holding a crying first year despite her only being in her fourth. The Ravenclaw had come into his magic powers and had been disowned by his family, believing him to be an abomination. 

The fourteen year old Hermione held the eleven year old tightly and rocked him back and forth, both tucked away in the library from any others who would witness the exchange of comfort. If James had sent wandering peoples away from the general area well, who was the wiser?

“That’s very good! This-” she drew a book from the stack that had settled itself beside her, “will help you with the next spell you have coming up in class. It’s more of an addon to that spell, so you’ll need to add the two together. It’s a bit more difficult, but I know you can do it.” Dorcas Althea Meadows, a young woman who had been friends with Hermione since day one, smiled happily at her friend and accepted the book. 

“I’m also able to help, whenever.” Peter quickly added, ending in a stuttering blush that had Remus grinning slyly at the pair. Hermione smiled when Dorcas gently clasped his hand with hers overtop the table, eyes earnest with their confession. 

“I’d like that, Pete.” James was honestly having a wonderful day. She had talked to him, directly, without avoiding him or derailing their conversation, three times now! She had even looked at him twice, met him eye to eye! It was a really, really good day. 

“Uh, James.” He spun around immediately at Hermione having called him, a blush rising to his cheeks at how absolutely adorable and embarrassed she looked. “Sirius and Peter both invited me over for this surprise break,” she shifted, unaware that she was slowly making him the happiest man on earth. “I wanted to ehm, clarify with you if I could? It’s your house and they invited me and I actually don’t have any plans or anything for this break-” she rambled, ignorant of him approaching her slowly and placing his hand gently on her arm. 

“I invite you over every break, you can definitely,  _ definitely _ come over..” she smiled gently, despite the turmoil that was raging inside her. She wasn’t sure which was worrying her the most, the fact that she only had a year at Hogwarts left, that she no longer had any plans for the last bit of the year, or that everything was coming to fruition aside from a few, small details. 

“Thank you, Peter will probably be the one to pick me up and take me to your home, if it’s okay I’ll be with you all from the first day of break until the last one, where I’ll have to go back.” If it was okay? If it was - bloody hell it was as if it was his birthday, christmas, Easter, and every other holiday in existence had hit him all at once!

“That’s perfect,” he fought to keep his tone calm, removing his hand from her after feeling awkward and honestly not sure where else it should go. “I’ll go Owl my mum and let her know.” She nodded and watched as he left casually, only to jump and cheer right before the door closed fully. His reaction had her blushing even darker but smiling earnestly. To Hermione, James was many things. Annoying, Familiar, Cute, and Mischievous. Before he had changed his attacks to be on every house and not just Slytherin House he had been annoying, from the first meet he had been familiar. Cute came much later, in fourth year, when he gave her and Avaric moments alone in the library and then many times after. Mischievous, what about James Potter wasn’t? He was a famous Prankster King. Marauder head, rumoured head boy of next year. 

“You’ll like his house, Hermione.” Peter chirped from beside her, one of the last few to file out. “I’ll definitely come pick you up and everything, It’ll be fun!” he waved farewell and hurried after his friends, leaving just Carver and Hermione in the room.

“You know,” Carver cajoled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “It’s okay to  _ like _ Potter. Salazar knows that he has had it bad for you since Third year.” he pulled her against him and, if she found true comfort against him, only Hogwarts was the witness. “Harry would Understand.” 

“I know he would, that’s what is making this so hard.” she wrapped her arms around him and let him hold her, calming her racing heart and rapid thoughts until she could follow its trail. 

“Enough of this at least, dispel the charm so I can look at your neck.” She stepped away from him and brought her hair up, dispelling the charm that hid the bandages around her throat. This had become a habit for the duo, her having wounds and him  _ somehow _ knowing about them. 

“Carver,” he hummed as he gingerly cut the bandages to expose the angry boiled skin underneath, looking as if she had had a red hot iron placed on the back of her neck. “You never ask,” it was left as an open question, a statement really. Every wound she had, he never questioned her, he never asked how or why, or who. He only focused intently on healing her wounds, making sure she was keeping them sterile, that they were healing properly. She was the main reason he was taking a student aide position in the Medical Wing next year, so that he could further his abilities in healing magics. 

“Would you give me an honest answer if I did?” he countered with a small grin, knowing that her flinch was not out of pain. “You don’t owe me an explanation, that’s not what our relationship is built off of. It’s built off of trust and understanding and love.” He used a quick spell and held her hair for her as bandages wrapped around the wound, snug but not enough to cut off her oxygen supply. When it was secure in place he dropped her hair and turned her around, smiling softly at her blushing features. “If you wanted to tell me, if you  _ could _ tell me, you would. I won’t rush an explanation, I’ll just be grateful that you’re here and curse the bastards who did it to you.” 

“Carver,” he hushed her and wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks, gaze softening as his care for her came forth to be shown. 

“I know you, Hermione Jean Granger, and I know that you are, above all, kind.” he wiped her tears with his thumbs, now encasing her head with both his hands. “Ever since fourth year you’ve been going away on these vacations, and ever since fourth year you’ve been coming back. If you never come back I might hate myself a little for not pushing an explanation out of you, but I have full faith that you will  _ always _ come back. If not to me, then to this school, and if not for the school then for the very fact that you  _ hate _ to lose.” she gasped a laugh and clasped his hand with hers, turning her face more into his hand. 

“I promise, when I  _ can _ explain, I will. I’ll be leaving for this vacation to train Peter without the observation of the Professors, and then I’ll be staying here for Thanksgiving and Christmas.” he grinned at this information and placed his forehead on hers, letting the physical contact help to calm her further. “I love you too, you know.” it came softly, so softly that - were he not forehead to forehead with her - he would not have heard it. 

“I know you do, but it still does a man good to hear it be said.” the two shared a soft laugh at that, parting only moments later now much calmer and whole feeling. “Alright, let’s go get some food in us so we can start tomorrow's Herbology with enough energy to get through the needless questions.” she murmured her agreement and laced her arm through his, walking side by side through the halls, taking comfort in the fact that, in their own turmolous lives, they had one consistent that kept them grounded. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_“You lot will also not have to attend for that week of every month, as well.”_ **

  
  


“Remus!” Hermione exclaimed with joy as she draped herself over his back, hugging him whilst said boy paused in his reading to greet the young witch. Unlike every morning she greeted each of them,  _ including James.  _ ”Good morning, James.” well, if the poor sod wasn’t having the best morning of his life he certainly was now. 

“G-good morning!” he stuttered out, practically shouting in his embarrassment. The laughter that followed by those nearest them had him shrinking in his seat and cursing himself for being such an idiot. She, however, slid into the space besides Remus, right across from James. Without much thinking about it he passed her a plate of fruit and shifted the plate of poached eggs and toast closer to her plate as well. 

Now it was  _ her _ turn to be embarrassed. She never really ate the same thing for breakfast, but her preferred meal was definitely a breakfast sandwich with either Apple slices or banana slices. She thanked him softly and began making her sandwich, grinning in thanks when Sirius passed her some sausage links and Bacon on a smaller saucer, Peter - to her right - passed her the butter and strawberry jelly as well, pausing only long enough to do so before he began tearing into his meal as well. 

“How is it that I’m only just noticing that you all know me pretty well?” It was meant to come out sounding like a jest, instead it came out sad. Had she truly ignored the fact that these boys - boys she spent many years with - knew her habits to the point where communication was sometimes unneeded? 

“You focus on a lot and rarely relax,” Peter quipped beside her after swallowing his mouthful of bacon. “Most times you’re checking on the first years of each house before you actually sit down, even then you only eat just a bit before you’re racing off again to monitor the hallways.” James adored the way she looked when she blushed, it made her hair seem like copper and her eyes like gold. 

“James, mate.” Sirius called from beside him, drawing part of his attention. “Your elbow is in your eggs.” James cursed quite colorfully and made a hasty retreat, unaware of the worried gaze that followed him. 

“Is he feeling alright?” Sirius chortled and suggested she go after him to find out. Hermione did  _ not _ do that, she, instead made sure to make small talk with the group as she finished off her breakfast, feeling delightfully full and strangely relaxed.

“Do you ever refuse a duel, Hermione?” Remus asked after he placed the ribbon in his book, marking just where he had left off. 

“Well, yes.” She blinked owlishly at him, a little alarmed at the sudden question from the one who had been quiet almost all of breakfast. “Though more often than not I just postpone or reschedule them. Duels normally follow a system, the challenger places the challenge and most times will let the recipient pick a date, time, and location. Rules are basically agreed upon by both parties - though outside sources such as Professor Alabachry can override or negate certain rules as she sees fit.” She shrugged and stood with the boys as the first bell rang throughout the castle grounds, signifying the end of breakfast.

“You’re regularly challenged,” he explained, “I was just curious because I remember almost all of your fourth and fifth year you were consistently dueling, especially after you secured interhouse mingling and became Dueling Champion.” Ah, those had been the days. It was almost every day that she had anywhere from two to eight duels a day. She hadn’t won all of them, but by the end of her fourth year and the beginning of her Fifth she had stopped losing.

“Ah, yeah. Those were the good days.” It was then that her vacations were more serious, that she had started coming back with more and more wounds. It was the years that she had truly understood what her direction would be, and what the best course of action was. “I was most surprised when you challenged me though, Remus. That was, and still is, my favorite duel I’ve ever had.” Remus nodded his head in agreement, remembering the jinxes and hexes that they had sent back and forth, drawing rounds of laughter from those watching. He was among the few that had beaten Hermione, something that had drawn James’s immediate ire until a joyful Hermione had approached him and thanked him. 

“You don’t think it’ll ever be topped?” He asked, brows drawn together in concern as he held the door open for her and his mates. 

“Maybe if James extended a serious challenge and intended to beat me.” She admitted, a small frown on her lips as the last duel she had with the shaggy haired teen resurfaced. He had not taken it seriously, going so far as to forfeit and call her the winner after a few minutes of dueling - which he had done half heartedly. She had, at the time, took it as a personal insult. He was obviously skilled and had treated the whole thing like a joke. “I just know that, if he made a serious attempt, he could beat me. For whatever reasons you lot act as if you aren’t as smart as you are, him especially.” 

“What if we’re dumber than we pretend?” Sirius goaded, taking his seat beside Remus a row above her. 

“Then the universe is doing something wrong. Half of your pranks require problem solving and quick wit, not including the fact that you are almost expert liars. You should, by all intentions and purposes, be at least able to have an Exceeding Expectations in most of your classes.” she crossed her arms over their desk and rest her chin atop them. “It’s a little selfish, but I’m hoping that you guys will let the school see just how smart you all are now that you’re wanting to be Aurors.” 

“You really want him to challenge you, seriously.” if his tone betrayed the fact that he was a little amused that she wanted his friend to do the one thing James seemed incapable of doing then that was unable to be helped. James joined them moments before the class started, taking his seat beside 

“Alright, class. Today we’re going to focus more on Vanishing which is done so with the spell of Evanesco.” Headmistress McGonagall - new to her appointment but long time reigning Transfiguration Professor - began once everyone had been seated. “You will find three things on each of your desks to be shared with the partner to your immediate right.” James and Hermione were paired up then, as was Remus and Sirius. “Now, observing the three objects in front of you what would be the most difficult to vanish and which the easiest?” Several hands rose in the air after a few moments of contemplation.. 

James, too, had rose his hand, ignorant of the brief shock that washed over McGonagall and his class partner. 

“Young Mr. Pettigrew,” she called, not truly trusting her eyes and instead going for the safer bet. 

“The Snail would be the easiest to Vanish as it has a less complex structure,” he began, only briefly hesitant with his answer. “The goblet would be more difficult as it has different components of metals but has an overall simple structure,” Sirius was proud and a little awed at how  _ smart _ Peter sounded. None of the Marauders were idiots, their grades were proof enough, but they rarely made a point of it to  _ show _ their intelligence. Peter, however, was the one who normally stayed the quietest. Now, here was one of his best mates, showing a side of him that, apparently, only Hermione knew. “The Lizard would be the most difficult because of its overall combination of bones, skin and scales.” He seemed unsure of the last bit, despite the fact that his table mate - a Hufflepuff - was mirroring Hermione's proud smile. 

“Correct,” McGonagall confirmed, “Does anyone know why thus such as structure, components and textures would make the transfigurations difficult?” this time she chose Hermione, a fond smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

  
“Because of the Five Principles of Elemental Transfiguration. To create something you must have some materials or the like as equivalent, you cannot create something from nothing.” she paused, refraining from directly quoting from the book despite having gone to do so out of habit. “Vanishing has the same principals, only it is more of a displacement. You cannot create something out of nothing, but you can make Nothing out of Something, which is rather vague.” she mumbles, then adds with a grin. “To properly Vanish something you are taking the object as a whole and making it nothing, but you must know what it is that you are vanishing. Scales, Skin, blood and tissue is more to process than a dense liquid and flesh.” McGonagall nodded her head and continued on with the lesson, unaware or ignoring the small conversation that had started between James and Hermione. 

“I don’t remember that being in the book.” at her furrowed brows and thoughtful frown he specified further. “Gamp?” Her eyes widened in understanding. 

“Oh, no, I didn’t use  _ Gamp’s Five Laws of Elemental Transfiguration _ , I used  _ The Five Principles of Transfiguration and Magic _ by Richard Griffon. His book predates Gamp's and covers a broader aspect of Magic as a whole whereas Gamp focused specifically on Transfiguration for Classroom learning.” he frowned, not recognizing the title or author. The duo lapsed back into silence throughout the rest of the class, both successful at Vanishing all three objects and focusing rather intently upon their own thoughts. 

James was focused on the fact that Hermione was smart, like super smart. He had always admired her brilliance, but having gotten a glimpse at her actual range of knowledge intimidated him a little. She was perfect in everything, smart and beautiful and so much like a fire that James found himself breathless at times. One thing he seemingly hadn’t put thought into was the  _ reality _ of her aptitude for all things. Knowing and  _ knowing  _ were two different things, and he was only just  _ knowing _ with actuality what the woman he so admired was. 

Hermione was intent upon her own memories, a rare occurrence to be sure. She focused on Harry, a boy she had known and never got the chance to meet. He had been kind to her, despite believing that it was dangerous to her for all the adventures he had inadvertently dragged her on. He didn’t exist now, or maybe he never really did and she had just imagined the whole thing, regardless he had looked almost identical to James, had almost the same personality despite being so vastly different. She had loved him so dearly and he had reciprocated at one point at a different intensity, that love was hard to remember, or imagine, without the pain that accompanied it. 

“You know, being up here without someone else is dangerous.” she whipped her gaze around to take in her surroundings and the owner of the voice. In her thoughts she had walked up to the Astronomy tower where she had had her first kiss, where she had witnessed her first murder, her first death. Carver stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest even though he was smiling brilliantly at her. His chagrin fell the moment he saw the tears that had built up on her eyelashes falling down her cheeks. “Hey, Hermione, talk to me.” he rushed her into his arms, unable to help the empty feeling that settled into his chest at the sight of her unguarded eyes. 

“If I’m seeing it is it real, was it real? What if I’m just crazy, Carver, what if everything is just something my imagination made, something  _ I _ made up?” he pulled her tighter against him, letting her draw comfort from the contact while he fought desperately to keep control of his own emotions. 

“You said that these visions had helped you, that they’ve proven correct so far.” he reasoned, eyes closing in desperation as he pressed his cheek into her hair, her quiet sobs shaking her even as he held her. “I doubt you could have made something so impressive up on a whim, Hermione.” she still shook, even though her tears had lessened in their intensity. He held her still, unaware what had led him to seek her out in the first place but thankful that he had. No one really ever got to see Hermione break down, no one got to see the weak side of Hermione, only him and two others. He had first found her crying during second year, and then he had progressively been  _ drawn  _ to her each time she cried, it was only during fourth year that she had actively sought him out for comfort. She hated feeling weak, he knew that, yet each and every time she was upset or crying they were drawn together. 

“I’m sorry,” was her quiet apology, unmoving from his embrace even after her shaking subsided. “You’re always catching me when I’m crying and I can’t even properly explain to you.” 

“I told you, you don’t have to explain anything until you’re ready and able.” she pushed away from him, desperation and  _ fear _ burning in her hazel eyes. 

“Why don’t you press me for information? Why do you so willingly believe everything I say? Why-” her tears came back, hysterical sobs catching between gasps of breath even as her hands raked through her hair and tugged shortly when it got tangled. “Why- why do you - why are you so understanding.” she would have collapsed right then if he hadn’t wrapped his arms around her and held her. 

“I told you, because I know you Hermione.” he tightened his hold on her when she went to push away again, instead he sank to the floor with her and brought her further against him. “I can’t explain it because I don’t understand it, but I  _ know _ that you can’t tell me, that you  _ will _ when you can. I know when you’re lying or when you’re hiding something. I don’t know how, but I do.” she gasped out apologies even as he rocked her back and forth, desperate to comfort her and stop her tears. He hated it when she cried, with every sob it was like someone was stabbing him with an ice pick straight to the chest. Knowing she needed the cry was another weight added to his stomach and the fact that she only cried around him anymore had him at war with himself. “I’m here, Hermione, and I’ll be here for however long I am able.” 

They never made false promises to one another, never ‘I’ll be with you forever’ because so many things could get in the way. War was brewing with a rising dark lord named Voldemort, muggles were going missing and mudblood’s were being found murdered in cities. They would, very soon, be reaching the apex of the war and they both had plans to be on the front lines. They didn’t have forever, not for now, so their promises had resulted to realistic goals. She had been with him through his Father’s murder, through his mother's alcoholism and recovery. She had been with him through his own revelations. He often felt like he hadn’t been able to reciprocate just how much she had assisted him in his life. 

It was only earlier in the year that she had told him just how much he had done for her. He was there through all the injuries, through all the sadness, all the unexplainable. He was there for her, inviting and comforting and the one thing she needed more than anything else. It was the thought of him that got her through a typically rough patch on one of her ‘vacations’ where she very well could have died. It was him that she had come back to when every other reason was falling deaf to herself. She was his consistent, his shelter in the midst of a storm, and he was the same for her. She loved him and he loved her and damned anyone who tried to say anything else.

“I’m sorry, Carver. I didn’t mean to question -” she couldn’t even finish the apology. She had meant to question him, it had always brought her self loathing to a head every time he casually accepted her excuses. Every time he  _ believed _ in her. His loyalty, his trust, his.. His feelings, those she never meant to question, and she wasn’t entirely sure how to put that it into words. 

“But you were curious, I know.” he nodded, letting her draw back just enough so they could look each other in the eyes. “I already told you, Hermione, I know you.” his thumb wiped the trails of tears left on her cheeks, her red and puffy eyelids in need of a cold compress. He walked side by side with her down the hallways, watched over her as she sat with him for lunch and wanted to cry himself when he saw her slide into her persona of being okay. 

It was only later that day at Dinner that he saw a real smile graced her lips, settling the weight that had somehow settled on his shoulders immensely. She was talking to a brother sister pair who had been sorted into Slytherin and Hufflepuff, both in at least their second year by the looks of it. 

“We were so worried because Dad kept saying these awful things about Slytherin and this Sis got sorted in there and I didn’t.” the boy was explaining when he approached and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Then we got to meet Benjy and he introduced us to a lot of other kids just like us! Our Dad was worried until Benjy sent him a letter too! Now Dad’s super excited and so are we!” She was smiling so wide it almost looked like her lips would split. “Benjy let us know that it's all a system you started and we just wanted to thank you!” 

“I’m so glad, this is Carver. He helped me develop the whole system, we’ve been friends since first year!” They extended their thanks to him, hands clasped together in a way that showed they were especially close. “You shouldn’t miss anymore of your meal, go ahead and eat! You’re allowed to eat with each other at your house tables, so long as you’re polite and follow the rules set by that Head of House and the Prefects.” both children nodded obediently and bolted away, both acknowledging that they very well could have had a completely different relationship if things hadn’t played out as they had. Slytherin could have been the ‘Evil’ house that accepted only Purebloods and believed in elitists ways, instead of a house that favored true cunning and charm over anything else.

“I’ve to chat with James, Remus, and Peter about the next meet, do you want to come with me?” Carver eyed the quartet at the Gryffindor table and erupted into chuckles at the two glares centered directly on him.

“No, best not. I’ll see you at Dinner though.” He kissed the side of her hair and swaggered back to his seat, smug delight pouring out of every pour of his body when he saw Remus grabbing a hold of James Potter’s cloak to prevent him from marching over to him. 

“Alright, there’s another meeting tonight, it’s not an official one.” She reassured as she dug around in her cloak pocket. “It’s more of a personal nature- aha, there they are!” she drew three silver coins from her pocket and held them out for the boys to take. “We've charmed these to act as a ‘go-between’. When we need to meet they will warm up and give off a vibration.” she pulled her own - which she had fashioned as a necklace - out from under her blouse. “It’s best to keep them somewhere you can feel them and they’re easy to make if you lose it.” James, Sirius and Remus all took one, staring at it with curiosity as to how it worked. “We only use this method if it’s an emergency or if we have something everyone needs to hear or know. To do that you just hold the coin tight and whisper your need.” Peter moved so she could slide beside him, showing off his coin necklace as well. “We’ll meet after Dinner, you remember the way?” the trio nodded, ignoring the way she seemed to shift to tuck her necklace back under her blouse. 

“What if we can’t meet? Say we have detention or something.” Remus questioned as he pocketed the coin, not meeting her gaze even though he needed to know the answer. 

“We often pass the message along during private hours if you’re unable to meet. You lot will also not have to attend for that week every month as well,” three sets of eyes immediately set upon her and Peter in alarm. “Peter said you all have a week every month that you celebrate your friendship?” She offered awkwardly, blushing under the scrutiny placed upon her. 

“It’s not so embarrassing that you guys have to react like  _ that _ .” Peter quipped, glancing sharply at his mates more than a little annoyed that they thought he would let his friends condition slip to someone they hadn’t trusted with it. 

“Anyway, participation isn’t mandatory, we’re not strict like a club or anything.” she reasoned, grinning happily even though she was rambling. “We’re just close, so we kind of always show up, regardless.” James wanted to be a part of that, to be someone who was close to her, someone she could be close to. Ever since they had expressed interest in being an auror only good things had happened to him.

It was as if Fate was telling him that this was his path in life, as if  _ she _ was the one who was destined to be with him and he with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_“It’s not a scar,”_ **

  
  


She didn’t seem alarmed when he pulled her into the dark part of the corridor, pale and twitchy. His eyes were looking everywhere rapidly, barely able to stay on her despite the sweat that was beaded on his forehead. Caradoc didn’t have to say anything at all, she readily took his hand and charged through the empty corridors. 

“You should have told me if your cravings were getting this bad,” she rushed as they entered the Room of Requirement. “What were you thinking, Thom?” she threw her cloak onto the couch and began rolling her sleeve up, unaware that the man in question was shifting on his feet, unsure. 

“Because you shouldn’t be so okay with this, this - this is a curse-” he began, furious with himself and the jump his heart gave when he saw her veins. 

“Whether it is or not is not up for discussion,” she groused, rolling her sleeve up to her elbow, Hogwarts gifting her with a goblet and a small, pointed tube. “You putting yourself like this is only hurt - ughn!” she curled her body inward when she jabbed the tube into the vein on the inside of her arm. “It’s only hurting you! You idiot.” she poised her arm so that the blood ran from the tube and into the goblet. “You have people that care about you Thom, deny what you are if you want but don’t endanger yourself, you know what happens when you go without for so long!” he was looking everywhere but at the blood that was filling the cup, swallowing thickly in rebellion against the sweet smell that filtered through the air. 

“If anyone else knew what I was,” he started and stopped just as abruptly, able to  _ taste _ her blood in the air. Suddenly his tongue was much too thick to be able to speak properly. 

“And what are you, Thom? Because if you say Demon I’m going to turn you into a bloody ferret.” his grin turned wry at that, glancing at her long enough to see her yank the tube out of her arm and murmur one of the few healing spells she  _ did _ know. “You’re not the first Vampire to come to Hogwarts, and you’re not a typical vampire either.” she chastised, pushing the cup towards him with a brief burst of magic. “Even if you were, Vampires have joined as a formal faction of the Ministry of Magic since 1650.” She said nothing else as he shakily took the cup and drank deep. He was ashamed, and grateful, and angry and a million other things when he finished the goblet off, licking his lips to get every last drop. 

“I’m a monster,” he finished in anguish after watching her down the third potion on the table. It was his hate and loathing that won out, causing him to drop to his knees and then to his rear in defeat. She had watched as he drank her blood,  _ her blood. _ How could she still treat him like a human after that, how could she still smile at him after every time something like this happened?! It would be so much easier if she hated him, was disgusted by him. It would be so much easier to just disappear into his self loathing if she would just pretend he didn’t exist, not give him words of encouragement and things he’d longed to hear ever since he had been little. 

It would be so much easier to disappear if she wasn’t so understanding, and nice, and compassionate. 

“Oh Thom.” and then she was beside him, holding him and letting him rock against her, finding comfort even if he felt he didn’t deserve it. Probably because he felt he didn’t deserve it, maybe that’s why he allowed it, it was torture. To be loved when you didn’t deserve it, to drag someone down when you were drowning. “You’re so much more than a Vampire, Thom. You’re a sixth year Slytherin, a seventh son of a seventh son, smart and full of so much compassion for others that it leaves me breathless sometimes.” 

That was how he had met her, after all, with him protecting her from another, older Slytherin. Fourth year was when his cravings had started to develop, they apparently came with puberty to his breed of Vampire, and she had been his first victim. She should have hated him, should have told on him right then and had him expelled. He had attacked her like a rabid animal,  _ hurt _ her and she just … forgave him. Held him even as he threw up the blood he had ingested, held him through his own terror at what he had done. They weren’t close like she and Carver, but the relationship was much the same. He doubted there was anyone who knew Hermione and was not in love with her. Even if he hated himself for keeping her so close all this time. 

“There are so many things you could be, Thom, but you’re  _ you _ and you are so much more than what you see.” he must have an aversion to pain, because being with her, being in love with her, when she was just being herself, was utterly painful. He knew she wasn’t saying these things, doing these things, out of want for something in return, or for some kind of ulterior motif. She was just naturally compassionate, naturally caring. She had a healing aura and she attracted all the broken bastards like him and they, like him, loved her for it.

“You’re the only one who knows this side of me, ‘mione, for the very fact that I  _ am _ a monster. Do you think the others would be so accepting of a  _ parasite _ among them?” he practically spat, drawing away from her. He held her bandaged arm, slowly unwrapping the bloodied bandages so he could appropriately see the damage that  _ he _ was responsible for, flinching when her free hand grabbed a hold of his chin and made him look at her. He felt sickly justified at the anger that burned in her eyes, he felt hope that ‘yes, she believes in me’ despite not believing in himself.

“You don’t just take and give nothing in return, you are not a parasite and if you call yourself that again I’ll remind you exactly why you  _ aren’t.”  _ she ground out, lips pursing with her rage. “You think I don’t know that you, specifically  _ you _ watch over the first years of Slytherin house the most? That you  _ personally _ talk to the children from the Pureblood houses  _ first _ so they can develop their own beliefs?” he should’ve known that she would be aware of that. “You are the exact opposite of a parasite, Thom, and if you ever trust anyone else with this information and they have a problem with it they can kindly answer  _ to me.” _ he felt the tension leave his body at her admission, brown eyes settling even as he tipped his head into her hand, his exhale soft against her arm. 

“Why, even after all this time, after everything you’ve had to do for me, are you still so sure about me?” he knew the answer, how could he not, but he also needed to hear it. He was drowning and he was pulling her down with him, he was just unaware of the oxygen tanks and masks she had with her 

“Because, you silly Slytherin-” she bumped his forehead against his, grinning despite the fact that she looked tired and pale. “Whether you like it or not, you’re one of my friends. There are fewer things in this world I care more about than my friends and the bonds I share with them.” He gave her a weak smile, placed a single kiss to her palm, and shifted so he was holding her. 

“You’re my friend, too, Hermione Jean Granger. For better or worse,” he unwound the bloody bandage and used the clean edges to clear the blood smear off of her newly healed skin, careful to not disturb the fresh layer of skin, bereft of any indication of what she had done for him. “Heaven or Hell.” she chuckled and rolled her sleeve down, buttoning the wrist with his help. 

“Come Hell or High water?” she responded, stiffening as she tried to repress her yawn. 

“More like come a nap or a good rejuvenation potion.” she relaxed at the chuckle that rolled through his chest and abdomen, welcoming the rumble against her shoulder and side. He picked her up gently and effortlessly, giving her a small grin when she grabbed her cloak and waved goodbye to the Room of Requirement. “Alright, first to Madam Pomfrey so you can get some rest and a Rejuvenation potion. I’ll be getting you something to eat from the kitchen, so you better be there when I get back.” She had a terrible habit of sneaking out of the Medical Wing, much to the amusement and wonder of many of her friends. The Matron of Hogwarts was a tough nut when it came to her patients, but there was none better. 

If he took his time returning with the food to let her get chewed out by the Medi nurse then, well, that was his business. His delay bought him time to regain himself as well, which should have been something he should have been a master at already. That was another effect that Hermione had on him. His control was strengthened and waisted, ruined, demolished and twisted in ways that he didn’t think possible. 

“Have you seen Hermione?” Carver rushed him in the hallways, breathless and troubled. Carver - whose hair was curled and tangled from where he had clearly just been asleep - was in his uniform sweats and nervous. This, this was another thing that brought him pain, Hermione and Carver were inseparable. Even though they weren’t in a relationship they were deeply in love, they always knew when the other was hurting, or worried, or if they needed the other. It brought jealousy to an ugly head in his chest, so much so that he almost told him no, he hadn’t. He, however, loved Hermione as well, and knew that - despite aggressively wishing it weren’t true - Carver would do more good than he would.

“Yeah, she’s in the medical wing, take this to her, Pomfrey will let you in at least with this.” Panic settled on Carvers face, recalling the only reason she had ever been to the medical wing. “She’s just exhausted,” he settled, calming his fidgety house mate. “Go on, I’ll look for a prefect who can let her back into the Hufflepuff commons.” Watching Carver dash off to the medical wing trying his hardest to not spill the sandwich he had made on the floor brought age old questions to Caradoc’s mind. 

How were they so close, he and Hermione? How was it that, despite every bit of evidence to the contrary, they weren’t in a relationship? How was it that they had even stayed so close, despite distance, despite houses, despite everything? 

“Yeah, she’s in the medical wing, over exhausted herself, Carver is with her.” He explained to Pamela Crain, the Hufflepuff Head girl when he saw her making her rounds. His answers came to him as he was laying in bed, attempting sleep despite the turmoil his brain was churning. 

They were close because they were alike, Carver made people love him with just a few words too. Those two were easily the light in any dark situation, soothing and understanding to almost an irritable level. They both were the kind of people who had a healing aura and the bite to back up their concerns. At some point he fell asleep thinking about them, he wished he hadn’t.

_ “Hey, are you okay?” He didn’t know! He couldn’t breathe, his throat hurt and he felt like he was on fire! “Cara-!” her hand had touched his arm, so cold and comforting that he didn’t realize he had his teeth buried in the flesh of her arm until a soothing cool liquid was pooling on his tongue. When her other hand touched his head he realized he was crying, sobbing even though he continued to draw that liquid, her  _ blood _ into his mouth.  _

_ “It’s okay,” the whimper in her voice betrayed how calm she tried to be, how she tried to make him. He was hurting her, he knew he was, and she was trying to  _ comfort _ him? He wretched then, expelled everything from inside him and onto the floor. The blood that had soothed his throat now burned like fire, mixing into a dark brown with the contents of his stomach. His tears came harder when he felt the instinctual need to try and  _ re-devour _ the blood he had just thrown up.  _

_ It was then, when he was stricken with darkness and pain, anger and an all consuming sorrow, that he had first been enveloped in her scent. Underneath the coconut hair tonics and strawberry body wash and the odor from his vomit was a heady, warm sandalwood and lavender. She smelled of earth after a fresh rain, or a fireplace in the middle of a winter storm, she smelled like home. Not his real home, not his Aunt and Uncles home no. She smelled like a ‘Welcome Home’ and a hug that set everything right. When she held him he felt horrid, and yet feeling the vibrations of her humms, and then actually recognizing the tune as a lullaby, slowly set him in his right mind. _

_ “Y-you’re bleeding.” it’s sad that those were his first actual words to the Hufflepuff whom he’s only seen in glances or heard from second hand sources. His self loathing and concern for her grew when he actually got his first good look at her, pale and trembling as if she were fighting exhaustion.  _

_ “You’re. Uh,” her tongue seemed to be heavy in her mouth because her words were slightly slurred. “Caradoc Dearborn, pleasure to meet you.” her smile was weak, the beauty of it still brought fresh tears to his eyes. “Couno,” his eyes widened when she joined their hands with a spell, “One of the portraits saw.” came her explanation as she leant on him. “Don’t run, don’t let them - move you away.” _

_ He never truly understood the genius of her spell until fifth year when he learned it in transfiguration. She had, apparently, melded their hands and magic together. Whether it was on purpose or from her own lack of knowledge, she had done it so horribly that it required three days and for McGonagall to personally try to separate them without lasting injury.  _

_ She had woken two days after his attack and tugged him up into the bed with her, smiling ever so softly.  _

_ “Hi,” he burst into tears again. How could he not? He had hurt her so bad, drained almost a dangerous amount of blood out of her and she was still decent to him. “Hey, it’s okay.” She held him - though it was awkward considering their joined hands. Dumbledore found them this way, Caradoc yet still sobbing his pleas for forgiveness into her.  _

_ “Headmaster Dumbledore, it was clearly an accident and I don’t want to punish him for it.” her words angered and humbled him. How could she not want him punished? “When I found him he was freaking out, I don’t think he knew, so he’s not a regular vampire.” having it said aloud still made him flinch. He didn’t know how he had turned into one, he had never been bit - at least he didn’t remember it. He could play out in the sun, he’d never craved blood before that day and even then he hadn’t realized what it was he was craving.  _

_ “There remains the fact that you were seriously injured, your guardians will have to be informed.” he refused to cry anymore, at least loudly he couldn’t quite stop the tears from falling.  _

_ “You’ll have to find mine first, sir. Right now I’m at Saint Joseph's Orphanage in Godric's Cross.” Her parents were missing, she was alone? “I’m one of eighty, can’t this just count as an accident and a warning?” She offered in exchange, trying to bargain. “Like, eh, oh! Educational classes! Or someone he could talk to about it? If he knew more I’m sure he could control it, it’s not like Hogwarts hasn’t ever had vampires before.” he could taste her desperation, could feel his shock and awe at the unproven fact she had just spout.  _

_ “Is she right, young man, that you weren’t aware of your affliction?” Caradoc shook his head rapidly, stumbling over his words as he tried to explain he  _ still _ wasn’t sure how what had happened had  _ happened.  _ Dumbledore was quiet a few moments longer until he finally, finally offered Caradoc a chance he could never truly repay. “I will write the report and the notices to both of your guardians, but I will not send them.” she was tense beside him, “You will be on a watch, so to speak, for a month. If you attack another being within these school walls I will take action.” Caradoc had nodded his agreement, not being able to properly stomach the idea of attacking another person. “I will also contact one of our former Professors who  _ is _ a Vampire to give you some proper information.”  _

_ “Ha, so Vampires have attended before!” She whispered in victory, a smug grin settling on her lips.  _

_ “Quite,” Dumbledore murmured, smiling at the young woman's actions. “I will leave the two of you now, keep in mind what I’ve said, young man. You are fortunate to have such a caring friend.” and now Caradoc was blushing. He couldn’t exactly deny it except .. they weren’t really friends. They hadn’t talked before, their second face to face interaction had been him attacking her like some rabid dog.  _

_ Yet, she had done so much for him already, something he didn’t think a student should have been able to do and, above all that, certainly not a fourteen year old! Or maybe she was fifteen? _

_ “He inspires that friendship sir!” was her cheeky response as she dug her cheek into the side of his skull, hugging him and wiggling as if to emphasize her point. Dumbledore had just chuckled at her antics and left, unaware of the bond that had been made that day.  _

“Mr. Dearborn,” his Muggle Studies Professor sniped, drawing the remescient teen from his trance. “Thank you ever so much for joining us, might you answer the question on the board?” Caradoc blinked once to regain his composure, sparing only a parting glance at the pattern of flesh on his palm that was tanner than the rest of his skin, and answered the question. Across the castle Hermione was in a similar predicament, drawing a few confused and amused stares from her study group.

“Never seen someone look so fondly at a scar.”Sirius mused, drawing a blush from the girl that only deepened by James’s retort. 

“It’s not a scar,” he had said it without much thinking, too deep in his Transfiguration essay he had been writing before she had zoned out. At the prolonged silence he looked up and immediately started stuttering. “You g-got it in fourth year, she and-” he took a moment to clear his throat and look away from the woman that was practically tempting him with her parted lips and wide, vulnerable gaze. “She and Caradoc had a Transfiguration accident, their hands got stuck together.” he coughed, annoyance mounting at Sirius’s snickering. “They both have a patch of each others’ skin on their hands.” 

“James,” if his blood wasn’t rushing before it sure was now. Little minx had said his name so softly, a breathless whisper that sounded so frustratingly like a  _ plea _ that he pinched himself to make sure he was not still dreaming. 

“I pay attention,” was his mumbled reply, “unlike Sirius who hasn’t started his essay yet and we’re all at least two Inches in.”Sirius snickered again, a single moment away from howling with laughter. She picked up on his discomfort and took to scolding Sirius giving him yet another reason to love her. 

Hermione, however, was having a hard time recovering from the fact that James had known that about her. The Transfiguration excuse had been what they had come up with to cover the attack, she had expected just about everyone to have forgotten by now. James, however, had startled and scared her. She had thought he knew the truth at first, James was smart like that, but then she had been completely mind blown at his answer. He was making it so bloody hard for her to push him towards LIly, especially now that she had time to actually think about what  _ she _ felt and wanted and a thousand other things that she never had the chance to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, first note of the story! I'm overwhelmed by the amount of people who have commented and enjoyed this story! It's my first ever for Harry Potter that I've actually had the guts to post, and I'm so glad you guys are liking it as much as you do!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas Eve! I hope you feel joy and relief when you see Christmas lights and have a jolly time with your family. If you've no family, then I send you a virtual hug and good energy so that the passing of this holiday may not cause your suffering!
> 
> If you celebrate Yule, then Merry Meet, and I wish you luck in all your endeavors! I managed to get all my crystals cleansed that I've planned to give to my friends, so I'm super excited about that!
> 
> If you celebrate Hanukkah, I'm sorry I missed it! I don't know much about any other holidays/celebrations in Winter aside from the Solstice and Christmas, I'm sorry! I hope you ate delicious foods and had a good time with your families!
> 
> If you celebrate Kwanzaa - of which I know I'm early on - I wish you all the best with your festivities! 
> 
> If you celebrate Las Pasadas, I hope you had a good time! I know it's the last day, but I hope it goes smoothly and ends with you feeling relieved and excited for the new year!
> 
> If you celebrate the Chinese New Year, I hope you've managed to stay warm and know that you are loved! it's tough times this year, but may your celebrations and your traditions bring joy!
> 
> Sorry if I got anything wrong, or if it's an unwarranted celebratory message. I just figured that this year has been hard on everyone and that everyone needed to be acknowledged. I know this isn't a super popular story, but I'm not going to assume that everyone who reads is of one religion or nationality.

**_“When you get married to my son I’d be happy to walk you down the aisle.”_ **

  
  


“So you’re the famous Hermione that my son keeps telling us about.” James wanted to die. “Well you are certainly just as beautiful as he described!” He was going to jump off his roof headfirst. “I know my son is very fetching, but I made up our guest room on the ground floor so you two can’t get into any shenanigans in this house.” He was going now, straight up the stairs and jumping out the bloody window. “Oh James, dear, where are you going? You have to greet your guest.” 

“To kill myself, love you mum.” Hermione would have been concerned had it not been for the furious blush that was alighting his face or the delighted laughter Euphemia Potter gave at her son’s retreating figure. 

“Oh stop, come greet young Hermione properly!” with a quick flick of her wand the stairway turned into a slide and down came a very disgruntled, embarrassed, James Potter. “Quite dramatic, this one.” 

“Dramatic, Ms. E you know that’s my job!” Sirius called from down the hallways, dragging a happy Peter towards the group. 

“Dear, stop embarrassing the boy, he’s as red as his quidditch robes.” he was going to boil into a puddle on the ground. Why had he thought this was a good idea?! Hermione's breathy laughter started like a soothing rhythm and grew until she was bent over - granted her hand was outstretched to him to help him up from his crumpled position on the floor. Oh right, Hermione, in his home, meeting his parents, all pink-cheeked and out of uniform and gods she was gorgeous. 

“Where’s your luggage?” Remus questioned from his place beside Fleamont Potter, James' father. 

“Shrinking charm,” She explained brightly and gently tapped her fanny pack she had resting on her hip. Fleamont nodded his head at her ingenuity and patted his son on the back. “I’m not intruding am I? I know I was invited-”

“Then you’d know that it is no intrusion.” Fleamont cut in, back to them as he greeted a suddenly stoic Sirius and excited Peter. “I understand James has invited you over for every break for the past three years,” and now she was blushing whilst James was getting nervous. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I had things to take care of and my schedule only just got cleared-” Fleamont rose his hand, cutting off her excuse.

“No need to explain, I understand you’re intent to become an Auror?” she was no longer blushing or fidgety, instead she was standing tall and defiant. James was in awe, she was beautiful when she was herself, but even like this, tall and confident in the face of his  _ father _ , left him breathless. 

“Yes sir, I’ve already received a list of dates when I am to attend a trial at the Ministry.” this shocked everyone, she had already gotten her papers?

“I got approved too, though my letter is coming in a month.” Peter quipped, smiling broadly when Hermione slugged him in the arm for keeping that news from her. She drew him from Sirius’s side and hugged the lad, put off that they were easily the same height. “I wanted it to be a surprise .. surprise!” she laughed and ruffled his hair, shoving him back towards Sirius who also gently roughed him up for not having told him. 

“So you influenced my son and these boys into joining the Aurors in the time of war?” Fleamont questioned, arm outstretched to guide her into the living room so they could stop standing in the middle of his entryway.

“No offense intended sir, but if they’ve decided upon being Aurors, whether it was from my influence or not, then that is something that  _ they _ decided. None of them are followers nor half-brained idiots.” James went to follow but was held back by his mother. 

“She’ll be alright, c’mon boys, let’s go make our new guest some cookies. I may even let you have some.” 

“I agree, but my son is rather infatuated with you. He could easily be doing this to get your attention.” he pointed out, earning a scowl from her. 

“James is not the type of person to do something life-changing to get the attention of someone, long term infatuation or not.” she leaned forward a bit in her seat and ignored the instinct to sweep the strands of hair that had escaped from her ponytail to, instead, focus on the conversation at hand. “Your son is a brilliant, methodical, quick thinker that doesn’t flaunt his intelligence. Moreover, your son does understand me, which quite honestly I’m still discovering. Deciding to be an Auror based on his feelings for me is not the way to get me to notice him, and I believe quite earnestly that your son  _ knows _ this.” Fleamont Potter had intended to question this young woman, he had intended to see what she was made of and what drove her. He wanted to know what kind of woman his son had fallen so hard for, the kind of woman that had changed the entire system of Hogwarts houses - something that had been utterly unthinkable in his school days. He was not expecting her to be a young woman of intellect  _ and _ wisdom, of grace  _ and _ power. 

“I agree.” he relaxed in his seat and observed her, pride swelling when she did not wilt under his gaze nor challenge it. “There is but one other thing I intended to question you on.” At her nod he continued, “James wrote us a couple of times in concern for you after every vacation. He said you often came back to school with some form of injury, ones that often ranged to severe.”

Hermione really should lie, she knew, but something about Fleamont Potter told her he would see straight through it. She should ask if she could not answer, that it was personal, he seemed like the sort to understand and not press. Hermione did none of these things, instead, she told the truth. She told the one thing she couldn’t to her friends to the adult across from her, unable to truly deny the fact that she had been  _ wanting _ to be able to tell someone. 

“My parents have been missing since I was twelve, I didn’t find out until a letter was sent to me in school claiming I was now an orphan as I had no other relatives.” she looked at her palms as she said this, keeping the emotion out of her voice and trying to be as factual as possible. “My magic came early, you see, and my parents had been a little scared of that fact because my father had been there when they battled Grindelwald. He never talked about it but you could see that  _ something _ had made him hate his own magic, let alone mine. I used this fact to stay in a magical community orphanage so that, when I was fourteen, I could flu to the Ministry of Magic to file an appeal. They declared my parents KIA, said they were just more unfortunate victims of Voldemort's rise to power.” Fleamonts brow rose at the fact that she said the rising Dark Lords name so easily and spitefully. 

“I’m a little headstrong,” she admitted with a breathy chuckle, “and didn’t like that answer, so I went back to my home. I, ehm,” She knew her eyes were watery, that her voice was wavering with the sorrow that was breaking through her barriers. “It was burnt to ash, but our hidden cellar wasn’t. Dad never let me enter that, you see, it was his area for when he had flashbacks or bad days.” she rubbed at her arms, unaware that Fleamont was now leaning forward, wanting to stop her but understanding that she was going all on her own now. “It was actually his personal study, seems he never gave up on some of Grindelwald's old allies that had vanished.

“Anyway, I took Dad’s journal which had multiple entries that said we were being shadowed and threatened, and brought it to the Ministry to show foul play, thinking it would mean a difference. It didn’t, they had said it was needless considering the fact they had already ruled their deaths as murders. Someone didn’t like that I had my dad’s journal and notes, I was attacked.” she rubbed her arms again, almost cold with the memory she was stuck in. “Long story short, I read some things I shouldn’t have and I’ve been attacked every time I leave school. I’ve been personally responsible for three Death Eaters being located and captured since last year.” He almost didn’t believe her, he would have waved her story off as a falsehood if it weren’t for the fact that her face was an open book and every emotion was flickering through her eyes. 

“This last summer I was told by Michael Gordunckle that I was a fine kid and I’d be an even better Auror.” She wiped at her eyes to clear the tears that had built. “He handed me my letter then, and told me that I wouldn’t be attacked or harassed anymore.” she met his gaze and smiled, drawing a wry grin from his own lips. “Kind of like a birthday, Christmas, and Valentines all in one.” she exhaled and shook her head, sitting up straighter. “I apologize for the long explanation but I figured ‘I’m attacked by Death Eaters and other people that want me dead’ was not enough information.” she wiped her wet fingers on her boot cut jeans and offered him an apologetic smile. 

“No, you’re right, that wouldn’t have been enough information,” he agreed, “I am sorry.” she looked up at him then, eyes widening at his guilty expression. “I wanted only to confirm you weren’t using my son and his friends  _ or _ putting them in danger.” he glanced to the hallways where laughter echoed from the kitchen. “In truth, I think knowing you has done them all some good. I never imagined Peter would willingly be an Auror, nor the first among their little group to have done so.” He chuckled at her alarmed blush. “When you get married to my son I’d be more than happy to walk you down the aisle.” 

As he left her there, gaping like a fish and blushing like a tomato, she couldn’t help but draw the comparison from father to son. They were mischievous, oh so cunning! Fleamont was serious, yes, but he was also childish! Hermione moved only when she had recovered only to be assaulted the moment she walked into the kitchen. 

It was like a scene in one of those dramatic soap operas. James was leaning away from Peter with dough smeared on his cheeks while Sirius held him, trying to shove him towards the other boy. Sirius himself had flour all in his hair and sweater whilst Peter was holding a mess of wet dough in his palm, trying to smear it all in James’s slicked-back hair. Remus was beside Euphemia and Fleamont looking both amused and annoyed at the trio and Euphemia was practically in tears laughing into her husband. 

They were all barely recognized by Hermione, all she could see or focus on was the way the light was shining in through the windows and enlightening James. The way his smile was so pure and infectious even as he tried to be mad at his friends or the blush on his cheeks that had been summoned by his laughter. 

Hermione had loved Harry at first for his joy. It was infectious, pure, it was so astoundingly beautiful that it had nearly brought her to tears many times. It made sense that James would have the same effect on her. 

“Hermione?” Remus called which made James look at her the moment she broke from her daze, giving Peter and Sirius just enough of a window to slam the wet concoction on his head and into his hair. 

“Since you’re the cleanest of this lot, could you show me to the room I’ll be staying in? I want to put my things up.” he grinned at James and swaggered over to her, drawing a ‘Hey wait!’ and a ‘Don’t you  _ move _ until you clean all of that up!’ from son and mother respectively. “You’re awful,” Hermione chuckled, then outright laughed when he slung his arm over her shoulder and escorted her out of the kitchen. 

“Consider it payback for all those times you jumped on me in breakfast and made me drop my food.” her smile was sweet and apologetic and he was  _ not _ falling for it. “This is your room,” he informed her as he opened the door to the guest room. “And we’re all on the bottom floor.” Remus chuckled at her expression as he ducked from her embarrassed swipe at his arm. “Peter said that he told you about him being an Animungai?” her body jerked in shock at his words, the easy smile she had sent him from over her shoulder almost guilty. 

“Ah, yes.” she turned back around and began removing barbie sized luggage from her pack but kept conversation with him. “I was amazed, so young and he was able to do that. He said the reason for wanting to be one was personal so I didn’t push. Plus,” She started with a bit of a bite to her tone. “If the Ministry were to ever be corrupt, then it is a good thing he is unregistered. If worse came to worse and Dementors were sent after him, he’d be safe as his Animagus form.” 

“...because they don’t detect animals!” Remus whispered in revelation, eyes widening at this knowledge. He looked back at her just in time to see her release a steadying breath, shoulders dropping from their tense position near her neck. 

“Yes, I’d like to continue to keep it a secret for when he goes to Auror training with me, so I was going to spend some of this week away from school grounds to teach him a couple of things.” Remus jolted at that, alarmed at what she was implying. 

“Are you a-?” she looked confused, then released a laugh at what he must be thinking. 

“No, I’m not. It would’ve helped get me out of some situations in the past, but I’ve never had proper time. “ she chuckled as she shut the drawers, clothes now neatly put away. “From what Peter described the process is… trying.” That was a glorious understatement. “Are you going to join Peter and I?” He tilted his head in question as he shut her door behind her, walking down the hallways and back to the living room. “Pete wanted to do a mock fight, not typically a duel but more of a live-action combat simulation. Would you like to join us?” Flaemont, who was sitting on the couch with his wife, had his head turned in interest. 

“How would you go about doing that, safely?” Remus questioned, guiding her into the room.

“A Barrier protection and charm combination, like we have in the Dueling Club, only you key the spells to items and set them up in a perimeter.” she took the love seat whilst Remus took the opposite couch. “Then a restriction spell for the wands so especially dangerous spells don’t come out.” She bowed her head and glanced guiltily to the two parents. “I hadn’t thought… may we use the woods?” 

“Sounds like a good idea, the boys normally just use the field.” Flaemont nodded, interest piqued. 

“This way we won’t have to fill all the holes again.” Euphemia sighed happily, “What items will you be using for the perimeter?” she drew four thumbnail-sized spikes from her pouch, grinning impishly when Remus gave her wicked gaze. 

A freshly clean James, Sirius, and Peter came outside to see his parents holding each other and chuckling faintly. “Mom, Dad, where’s Remus and Hermione?” a resounding  _ BOOM _ was the answer James received, followed by a dust cloud and a flock of birds fleeing from their perch in the forest behind his house. 

“We’re not under attack dear,” Euphemia soothed her sons, noticing that they had drawn their wands with rather serious expressions. “I let loose that I used to study Healing magic and gave the two of them my trust to not overly harm one another.” she gave a wry, happy grin when another  _ BOOM _ sounded out. “She’s truly impressive love, do get with her soon.” James blushed bright red at his mother’s demand and wink, a blush that was wiped off his face at the sight of Hermione running out of the forest with a firm expression. She ran fast, determined, so much so that her hair whipped behind her like brown silk ribbons. 

Remus burst through the tree line moments later, searching for her almost desperately. “Rictusempra!” he sent whilst charging towards her the moment he saw her. Hermione didn’t even look when she flicked her wand, producing a shield spell wordlessly. 

“Spongify!” she spelled a tree then jumped and launched her feet into the rubbery bark, repelling her back towards a surprised Remus. “Stupefy!” he blocked the spell but could not block  _ her _ , an action that sent them both sprawling on the ground. “Waddiwasi!” the close contact as well as the fact that she was practically sitting on his chest and now pelting him with magically guided mud balls equalled a loss for him. 

“My turn!” Sirius shouted, unknowingly drowning out James’s own request at being next. 

“She just finished boys, let her rest.” Euphemia scolded, though she looked quite happy that Hermione was slowly fixing the spells that she had used. 

“I’m okay!” Right there, smiling with the sun shining through her hair and kissing her skin, happy and carefree with streaks of mud across her cheeks and arms, that was how James found himself stricken for the first time by how strongly he loved her. “Won’t be able to call time when I’ve Death Eaters trying to give me the what for.” James wished he had a camera. “How about we do fours? Pete and I against Sirius and James?” 

“Can I team with SIrius, actually?” Peter quipped, drawing an amused grin from Sirius. 

“Sure! Eh, so basically Remus and I had a battle scenario, no dueling rules.” James made his way beside her whilst Sirius and Peter stood practically hip and hip, unaware that Remus had rejoined James’s parents and was now holding a video camera. “So same rules, only a little different since we’re teaming up.” she had her hands on her hips and each boy was staring at her with rapt attention. “Scenario is that we’re the enemy of one another, you have to treat this as if you’re in the actual battlefield. No too dangerous spells and no unbearable hexes. This is more for fun so there won’t be a battle summary or anything after. Just work well with your partner to try and have the enemy team unable to fight or spell cast back.” 

“What does the winner get?” Sirius questioned, liking the whole aspect so far. Hermione was confused at this not only for the fact that she had never thought of getting something for winning and for the fact that she really hadn’t done anything like this with anyone else. 

“Losing team gets no cookies and has to watch the winning team eat them.” James piped, grinning cheekily to his partner's scandalized expression. 

“You’re so on!” Sirius exclaimed whilst pointing at the duo. “Start?” It was almost eery and shocking the way Hermione had gone from looking like she was enjoying herself to being completely serious, void of any emotion aside from sheer determination. Everything was still for a few moments, tension rising as they all composed themselves. It went from still to explosive, James and Sirius attacking whilst Peter and Hermione shielded. 

They didn’t need to speak, which in itself was a beautiful big sign that they were compatible, to begin to retreat. Hermione was facing away from the attackers and guiding James back towards the tree line whilst he shielded and attacked in tandem. When she gave his shirt a tug they spun and switched positions, leaving him to put the fortification spells whilst she held the offensive. Peter hesitated in his spell casting in an attempt to lure her into attacking so Sirius could take advantage of it. Hermione, however, seemed in a completely different mindset as she swiped her wand towards the ground, drawing earth and dirt up to act as a spotty type of wall. 

“Barrier spell is up and the area charm has been placed, we’ll know if they try to sneak up on us,” James informed her while he solidified her earthen wall, making it more a view obscurer instead of a safety measure. “Plan?” 

“Peter is quick in spell casting and movements, Sirius has perfect control over magic distribution so he can make his spells as powerful as needed. They’ll most likely push for a pure offense burst,” she informed in hushed whispers, both ducked beneath the wall. She, however, was keeping tabs on where they were with a vibration spell used for massages that she was channeling into the ground. “If we knock Peter out first Sirius will be easier to get, Pete’s too good at adapting from Offensive to Defensive magic to let us get Sirius first.” 

“Plus they know each others’ habits so they’ll behave better with each other without having to talk things out as much as us.” James nodded, then, at her nod, sent the wall out to slow his mate's advances. The serious expression she had was now melted into a steady smile that threw him off. “What?” His own quirky grin was answering hers, though he had to glance at her from the corner of his eyes every now and then. 

“I’m just really happy you’re taking this so seriously.” his reply came instantly and full of so much emotion and promise that it had her throat closing up. 

“I’ll never let you lose, mock battle or real.” True to his word he didn’t let her lose, they worked just as good - if not better - than Peter and Sirius. He took it as seriously as a real battle, he kept his offensive and defensive spells perfect, switching with her when needed. In the end, it was a combined spell from both of them for a fog to cover the area that let them get close enough to win. James took Sirius while Hermione took Peter the moment they cleared the fog, securing their win. 

The victory was so full of charged emotion and tension that Remus almost expected them to jump each other. The fact that he got the two of them staring at one another with blown pupils and twitching muscles on camera was just a bonus he’d rub in later. 

“I give it a year,” Euphemia sighed wistfully, staring at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. 

“I say closer to the middle of their next school year. This one is almost over.” Euphemia slapped her husband on his chest with a smile and made her way to the four teens, wand drawn from the holster on her hip. “Alright you lot, take a seat.” Hermione cleaned everyone with magic before Euphemia truly assessed them for damage, making it easier for the woman to heal as well to save the boys from having to change yet again. They spent the remainder of their first day at James’s home chatting happily with one another, the house was full of laughter and chatter not unlike any other time the boys were together. Only, amidst the laughter of four teenage boys was a feminine laugh followed by a small trickle of her voice. Flaemont and Euphemia Potter wouldn’t show the kids how affected they were with hearing the addition to their group, or that waking up the next day to see her preparing breakfast with Remus had both broken and fortified their hearts. 

They had wanted children for so long, had almost given up hope and then in a miracle she had become pregnant with James. The Pregnancy had been deceptively easy for the elder witch, James had been born so healthy you’d think that Euphemia was able to carry children as easy as any other woman. The truth was much more painful, James was a miracle child, he was the only one they’d have. 

It crushed their idea of having a large family but also gave hope because they  _ did _ have a child. After so much begging and praying they had been given a beautiful little boy. That boy, in his second year, brought his friends home and extended their family. Euphemia and Flaemont had dreamed of having a large family, their son James had made it come true with his friendship and now had even brought a girl home. They had no doubt that the young woman would become a part of their family, especially not when the love they felt for one another was so visible. The family of three had progressed into a family of four - though they could not yet adopt Sirius - and then to six with Remus and Peter. 

They hoped it would be soon that Hermione Jean Granger would become a part of that seven, turning it to eight. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT DARLINGS!**
> 
> I got rather busy and ended up working too much, ahaha...
> 
> anyway, a long-awaited chapter, sorry again for such a delay! I hope your holidays were well spent and well enjoyed, if not, I hope this brightens your day a little!

**_“Hide and Seek? What a peculiar name.”_ **

  
  


“At this pace I believe we’ll all be grouped together.” Hermione huffed, lying languidly on the patio. “From what I was told our current Aurors that are available to sponsor new recruits are low, we’ll end up in groups of eight or so, most likely.” She shrugged, “I’m sure the fact that we have experience together in battling as well as the fact that we know each others habits will more than likely have us grouped together.” Remus had much considered the same, “There’s been talk that the usual three years it takes for training is going to be shortened, but nothing specific just yet.” 

“I could ask one of my old Ministry friends for more information if you’d like?” Flaemont offered after turning the page of his newspaper. 

“Could you? I don’t fancy another three years of following someone.” James requested, eyes opening for the first time since he had sprawled out on the patio couch. Flaemont nodded shortly to confirm he could and would without looking from his paper. 

“It seems we’re more than likely going to be spending whatever amount of allotted time with our Auror sponsor, traveling with them and most likely living with them. It’ll most likely be a dorm type situation with the grouping, so not much different from school - aside from the actuality of it all.” Sirius snorted from his spot where he was sunbathing. 

“Fancy way of saying ‘it’s like school but this time you might actually die’.” Peter threw a piece of his muffin at Sirius, scowling. 

“We could, you’re not wrong.” James noticed his father eyeing her from over the top of his paper, “I don’t think we will, though. We’ll be severely underestimated because we’re children, because we’re fresh out of school, and because we’re going to have Aurors that have actually been in battle as our instructors.” she was leaning forward now, stretching her spine. “You’re all expert duelists, Carver is particularly good with healing magics and strategies. Thom-” Caradoc, James surmised after a moment. He had forgotten that Caradoc’s middle name was Thomwise. “-has incredible agility and is unmatched so far in Stealth and tracking - though it seems Dorcas and Remus are his runners up with tracking.” Remus brightened at this, smug that he was quickly rising in the ranks. “Peter is also catching up rather quickly to Marlene in Disguise and concealment.” 

Fleamont put his paper down, gaze now centered on the young woman. “You have a large group then? More wanting to be Aurors?” she nodded sheepishly and turned to face him a bit more. 

“Ah, yes. I made my intentions of joining the Aurors early on and I sort of attracted others who were interested in the same.” she seemed proud of the fact, “We’ve only had a few who had changed their minds, we still talk frequently and they sometimes come to study with us.” at his furrowed brows she offered an explanation, “We have twelve of us in total with me being the thirteenth in total, Carver, the Prewett twins, Caradoc Dearborn and myself have been a part of it all since fourth year. We had to make it into a group type setting the more people who joined and stayed, so we meet twice a week and spend a weekend every month practicing the practical skills in a simulation, much like the dueling we did yesterday.” she fished the leather necklace string from her neck and exposed the coin she kept with her. “We charmed these to warm up and vibrate if something has happened and a meeting is needed on a day we weren’t supposed to.” 

“It’s incredibly well thought out,” Flaemont complimented, though he was curious and alarmed with the fact that a group of students who weren’t actually sanctioned had been able to flesh out details like the ones they had. 

“We’re to be facing adult situations, had to have a setting that reflected the mentality we needed.” he nodded his head in approval. “As it stands we’ve only had three surprise meetings. Once when our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were taking Magical Creature study out of our curriculum and focusing on the Darker history of Vampires, Werewolves, Pixies, Fae folk, and Merfolk.”

“That was you?!” Remus jolted in shock. 

“Yes. If we’re going to learn how to protect ourselves then we should at least know when they are attacking or defending.” she crossed her arms, remembering that day with annoyance. “Professor Searcyl didn’t appreciate us fifth years undermining him, too bad for him we had already brought it up to Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmistress McGonagall for approval.” she doubted they would understand her true reason for undermining the professor so passionately, they couldn’t understand that she wanted to protect her Vampire friend and stop the bigotry towards the mythical beasts and creatures they could eventually come across. 

“How?” James asked, “How did you manage to make all that possible? The group working as solidly as it does, being as smart as you are, changing _curriculum?”_ all eyes were drawn to her in curiosity at this, many of them thinking the very same thing. 

“It wasn’t easy,” she averted her gaze from them all, opting to stare at her hands - the safer bet then looking at them directly and them detecting her holding some truths. “We had many trials we had to overcome before we were more than a group of people who wanted to do the same thing. It was just me and Carver at first, then Caradoc and Dorcas joined us. After them came a few others who left, then the Prewett twins and Marlene. Marlene brought Frank and Alice, and then I got Peter, and Peter got you guys.” she rushed, frowning at the memories that had started to assault her. She couldn’t tell them that she had helped make a group such as this one before, or that she had a vision or whatever it was of doing that. She couldn’t tell them that most of what she was showing she had _already_ learned and that she was spending most of her free time studying more advanced material. 

Carver may have had a point that her visions weren’t visions, that they were a past life - though it had clearly been in the future - but that would make things so much more complicated. It didn’t make any sense if true either, she hadn’t time traveled she had been born. The life of the other Hermione Jean Granger had been full of struggle since she had been old enough to remember. If they were the same soul then Hermione only had almost six years left before the Hermione she had been - or would be - was to be born. Did that mean she would cease to exist?

“I just retain what I read,” she finished after a while in an attempt to re-stabilize herself. “I’ll be back in a bit, have to check in with Carver.” James was too jealous to stop her or say anything. How was she even going to speak with him, and why the bloody hell was she wanting to talk to _him_ when she was clearly upset? Did he mean that much to her.?

“What’s wrong?” Carver asked the moment their two-way mirrors connected, noticing the turmoil brewing in her eyes. She sat, hugging herself to bring some form of comfort, but would not look directly at him. 

“I just needed to hear your voice.” his worry shifted to something softer at her confession, with a quick flurry he had closed the door to his room and sat as well. 

“Before you make small talk, talk to me. What’s bothering you Hermione?” maybe it was the mixture of memories and confusion that was going on in her head, or maybe it was that he had asked her so softly with so much _care_ in his tone, or maybe it was that she _needed_ someone to talk to - regardless of what it was she practically collapsed in on herself, tears falling down - though silent they may have been - her cheeks like fat raindrops. 

“I just, I don’t-” she laughed, frustrated at herself as well as amused that she genuinely couldn’t find the words to describe just _what_ she was feeling to him. “I’m overwhelmed,” she settled with a weak smile. It was true, in a sense. She had been omitting most of the information out of her truths she’d been giving everyone the past two days, telling Flaemont what she was doing on her vacations had been unexpected and she wasn’t quite sure what had come over her - she was glad she had enough sense to keep what she was really doing on those vacations a secret - but was partially grateful she had told someone. 

“Want me to come and steal you?” She had no doubt that he would genuinely do so, he hated the fact that her first actual vacation she got she was spending with someone else. He understood however, which meant more than anything else anyone could ever offer. “I’ve already talked with everyone, Tom, Dorcas, and the Prewett twins are all still at school, they’re currently all practicing Stealth and Tracking by playing that game of Hyperactive Hide and Seek you taught them.” she listened as he updated her, using his voice and the information to draw herself together once more. This was what she had to do, regardless of what the visions had been. Memories or no, she needed to prevent them from coming to pass, needed to make the possibility of that world happening as small as possible. 

“Hermione?” Peter's voice sounded from the other side of her door after a few more moments of small talk and updates. “Oh, hey Carver!” Peter greeted as he sat beside Hermione.

“Hey Bud, you keeping your googly-eyed mate's hands to himself as I asked?” Peter gave a broad grin and a salute, ignoring the gaping woman beside him. “Good lad,” 

“Excuse me?” they ignored her, much to her annoyance and chagrin. 

“Oh, right. Dinners done! I came to get you while Sirius held James back.” Carver chuckled at the exclamation and gave his friend a look that was fueled with emotion. 

“Go on then, Hermione, I’ve a shower calling my name too. We’ll talk tomorrow,” he gave her a wink and waved his hand, disrupting the connection between mirrors, leaving the duo to stare at their reflections. 

“I’ll let them know you’re coming, but Hermione-” he hesitated as he helped her up, expression softening at the sight of the dried tear trails on his face. “You should wash your face before you head down.” She was confused at first, he wanted her to wash her face before dinner? She looked back at her mirror and saw exactly what he had meant, knew why he had looked a little heart broken once he had seen her face. Peter was kind above all else, he was loyal, he had seen her tear marks and not asked about them, just told her that she had them so no one else could see them. She composed herself quickly and cast a cleaning spell, practically tackling the animungus in the hallway as she caught up with him. 

Dinner with a group of people always left Hermione breathless, she was so used to eating alone or watching over the ones she loved and cared for. Eating dinner with the Potters and co was something different entirely. They talked, laughed, shared this atmosphere of love and caring that left Hermione feeling a little raw. She joined in on the conversations every now and then but mostly just watched and listened in content. She stayed in this state of melancholy, unaware of the lovestruck boy who kept returning his stare to her, falling deeper with the look of longing she held as he interacted with his friends and family. 

“We’ll be sure to be quiet mum, that’s what this whole game is apparently about.” James quelled his mother's worry as he and the others got ready for their ‘game’ Hermione had wanted to try. 

“It’s called Hide and Seek!” Hermione laughed, “One person is elected as the ‘Finder’ while the rest are ‘Hiders’!” Peter didn’t want to laugh, he really tried to not, but the befuzzled expressions that had rested on his best friend's faces had him erupting in rounds of belly-aching laughter with Hermione. It wasn’t their fault, they were purebloods and didn’t do muggle things, Hermione and Peter knew this but-

“Hide and Seek? What a peculiar name.” 

“Basically you try not to get found. The ‘Finder’ will count to thirty and then go in search of the ‘Hiders’.” Hermione continued explaining after catching her breath. “Once you tap someone ‘Tagging’ them, they’ll be in search of helping you find the others, or have to sit out until next round, where they will be the next ‘Finder’.” 

“So the Finder tracks each Hider, and the Hiders have to use Stealth to hide from the Finder.” Remus surmised with a grin, “It’s brilliant.” she grinned at his compliment. 

“Wands cannot be used for the first fifteen minutes which is what these will be timed to,” she held up her wrist where a thin metal bracelet rest. ”Once fifteen minutes is up these will warm up. At that point wands can be used by both Finders and Seekers, only Hiders can use Defensive spells whilst Finders must use charms or jinxes only, both have to use nonverbals.” Ah, this was where the casual game turned into a difficult one, an exercise. “If there are Hiders still after thirty minutes the bracelets will release a Light charm, after forty-five minutes the round ends. If Hiders are still in hiding, even with the light charm, they are free to pick what they want to do next round as well as secure their first win.” 

“Where do you come up with stuff like this?” Sirius asked, both excited and wary of the girl in front of him. 

“Ms. Predott’s Elementary school for the Witches and Wizards.” at their furrowed brows she explained. “It’s a school for children who come into their magical abilities younger than eleven. They have a similar game, I just-” she shrugged as if the things she was telling them didn’t paint her as special. “Changed it up for our purpose.” James shook himself physically to regain his composure, unable to believe how truly amazing the woman he loved was at times. “Like everything else you have to take this seriously too. Most times you’ll be faced with a situation where you can’t speak or do any verbal spells, that’s why the rule was made up for nonverbals only. Most spells leave residue in the air as well as a signature in your wand, Charms and Jinxes rarely do, makes it harder for you to be tracked.”

“How do you know all this? You can’t get that kind of knowledge from books.” Euphemia questioned, eyes sharp as she assessed the young woman. Neither she nor Flaemont were Aurors, but she - as a former Medi-Witch - had come across many Aurors and their apprentices, many of whom only learned lessons such as the one this young woman was teaching from personal experience. Her worries grew the moment Hermione looked away, eyes wide in alarm. 

“No doubt the Aurors who are recruiting her told her what to expect,” Flaemont offered, squeezing her hand just enough to let her know he’d tell her later. Though Euphemia was still suspicious she relented, eyes softening at the hesitant, hopeful, and scolded look she gave them from her eyelashes, head still bowed down. “It’s a brilliant idea, do go ahead. Mrs. and I are going to head to bed. Don’t stay up too late you lot.” 

“Could I be It first?” Remus questioned, breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon the group. The glares that were drawn from his three mates had him smirking with glee. 

“If you really want to be, also! Peter, no transforming into your Animagus unless you can do so without being seen. If your clothes are found then you’re going to have to be naked all night.” she grinned a little maniacally at this. “I’m sure the Owls would like a midnight snack as well.” Sirius was cackling now, loving the way his friend's face paled at the thought of being eaten. “We start with a forty-five-second head start, with each round it goes down by five seconds. When we hit the fifteen-second mark you’ll be allowed to use spells that disguise you or help you to hide, but they, too, must be non-verbals.” this was getting more and more exciting. “Ready?” 

Despite her earlier proclamations about needing to take the games seriously she seemed to be unreservedly happy and excited. The moment Remus turned around and began counting they all shot off in opposite directions. James and Peter knew that Remus had the upper hand with his sense of smell, it was one of the reasons he was such a good tracker, but Hermione didn’t. That was advantage one in their favor, Hermione also didn’t know that James had an invisibility cloak, advantage two. By all means, James _should_ win this game. 

He would have if it weren’t for his traitorous friends. Instead, he and Pete were now helping Remus in finding Hermione - an easy task by any normal means, James seemed to have a homing beacon on _where_ she was at all times, Remus could _literally_ track her scent and Peter could see in the dark. Finding Hermione was too easy, except that was proven untrue. Sirius was still hiding - which was a little frustrating. At sixteen minutes in they found Sirius lounging in a tree, using a chameleon spell to blend in with the bark. They wouldn’t have found him were it not for the sudden change in the wind, putting them downwind him and letting Remus catch onto his scent. 

Sirius had, apparently, run with and seen Hermione for a bit before splitting off. Thirty minutes in they caught glances of light - presumably from the bracelets - theirs wasn’t lighting up - but could never catch up to it. By Forty-five minutes the bracelets warmed up, signifying the end of the match. James _screamed_ when the dirt underneath them _rose up_ and started laughing. Hermione wordlessly dispelled the earth armor around herself exposing her - now clean - visage to the shocked and _scared_ boys. 

“Misdirection charm,” She explained to the boys once they finally regained some sense of masculinity to ask _how_ she had kept the light of her bracelet everywhere. “So, who’s it?” James rose his hand while clenching his jaw in shame at the admission. “Could I be a Finder with you?” fuck shame now he was happy he had got caught first!

He was a liar if he said he didn’t have the time of his life hunting his friends with Hermione. She taught him charms that hid his scent - though he only learned the one that altered his scent to smell like earth - and showed him how to _feel_ when another living body was close by. In return, he taught her how to notice tracking signs, how to use an anti-jynx that worked like a charm to amplify their hearing by a couple yards. They found everyone in record time and when Sirius was it James took Hermione by the hand and took her to the beautiful parts of his backyard, happy to expose her to the creek with bioluminescent algae his father had imported to help with his potions, to the underground hideout he had dug out when he had first discovered his magic. He took her to all his favorite spots, half-unknowing that he was holding her hand and dragging her to these places. Hermione had noticed, however, just as she had noticed he was taking her to these places while covering them and being quiet.

By the time the bracelets began to glow they had been high on adrenaline and charged emotions. She had shoved him out of the way of a body locking spell and landed atop him with a quick shielding spell drawn to deflect another spell. Hermione felt as if she were in two places at once when she looked down and locked eyes with James, shielding him and struck by him all at once. 

“I won’t ever let you lose, either.” had she said that, or was she saying that? James’s eyes softened, warming to a chocolate color and glistened. She had said it, then, and James’s reaction was to lean up with a single hand outstretched to cup her cheek and draw _her_ closer. She wasn’t drawing away, she wasn’t blushing, in fact, she almost seemed to lean towards his hand, just as captivated by him as he was by her. 

It came crashing down around them when a spell hit her square in her side and sent her flying off of him, panic and fury coursing through him a moment later as his mates came into view, unaware of what had just been about to happen between them. Remus was looking rather embarrassed so perhaps he had been aware of what was about to happen, but the clueless Sirius had not been and was the one who had sent the spell knocking her over. Seeing James on the ground right where he had sent her off had him coming to a quick realization. 

“Oh, er, sorry mate.” He rushed to help Hermione up, quelling his anger even as she began blushing and averting her gaze from his. 

“Who-” her voice cracked, “Who’s it?” she drew her hand back from James and wrapped it around her other arm, rubbing soothing circles into it to try and calm her racing heart and torn mind. Remus raised his hand again, pink dusted across his cheeks even as he swallowed thickly. 

  
“Though I’m tired and was going to call it a night,” he offered, trying to soothe the situation. Hermione took it gratefully and agreed with him, rushing past James and the group with a quick ‘goodnight’ without another glance back. The moment she was out of eyesight James turned hotly to Sirius, still angry but no longer as enraged. It was Sirius’s truly repentant look, among other reasons, that further deflated James. 

“Yeah, I’m tired too.” Sirius was still on edge as he followed James inside, already trying to think up ways to help make up for his unknowing mistake. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING_ **
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I normally don't do this, but I know that some PTSD attacks can actually be uncomfortable to read, seeing as how I have it solely for this entire chapter I apologize in advance and hope you're able to read it.

**_“We all forget sometimes, it’s what friends are for - to pull you back.”_ **

  
  


_ ‘Hermione, you know I have to do this.’ his words echoed in the air as she stared in horror at the scene in front of her. ‘If it doesn’t work, could you tell-’ she gasped in pain, unhearing any of the screams or explosions around her, only feeling the panic coursing through her veins like fire. ‘I know it’s cruel to ask you, but you’re the only one I’m sure will live through this.’ he was cruel, so damn cruel. The fact that she could see his lifeless corpse through her tears and quickly spotting vision was even more so. How could he think she’d be able to live through seeing him die?  _

_ “Hermione-!” a distant scream from a familiar voice, then a scream as she, too, was hit with a killing curse. Her friends and people she’d known for  _ years  _ were dying by the dozens around her, some only in bloody heaps unable to be recognized.  _

_ “Hermione!” hands were pulling at her shoulders but she was too far gone to care if they were enemy hands or hands of her friends and allies. “Snap out -” they were gone, replaced by a weight that was curling around her and slowly tightening.  _

_ “So you are the mudblood who dared to defy me.” the bastard stepped over Harry’s corpse, hissing just as much as the snake that was curling around her was. “What to do with you?” Hermione began praying then, praying and muttering even in the midst of her heartbreak. “Broken already, pity.”  _

_ Broken? Maybe she was, but she would be damned if she didn’t try to kill the bastard - though knowing it was futile. Her words came through gasps of breath, her power curling in and out of herself as some words came out as breathy whispers.  _

_ “Nagini,” the snake around her curled tighter around her, painfully constricting her limbs into her sides until her joints began to pop.  _

_ “Hermione!”  _

_ “Eat.” The Python reared its head back, fangs gleaming dangerously with the explosions happening around her. A green flash reflected from its scales, bouncing off and doing naught - the Snake was a Horcrux, that was why they had failed. _

_ “Hermione!”  _

She jerked awake with a scream, trying to shove away the weight that was constricting around her. “Hermione it’s me - it’s Sirius!” He yelled it into her ear, wrapping his arms and legs tighter around her to keep her in his arms until she came to her senses. “It’s Sirius!” she stopped blindly scratching at his arms and opened her eyes after what felt like an eternity of panic. 

“S-Sirius?” he felt his heart shatter with the terror in her voice, with the way her voice cracked and tears began anew in her eyes. “Si-” she hiccuped a sob and dove her face into his chest, completely melting in his embrace. He swallowed thickly and held her just as tight as before, knowing from experience that physical contact helped to relieve the pain that came with night terrors. He had been awake from a nightmare when he had first heard her whimpers. When she got progressively louder and was not waking up he had placed silencing charms around her room so no one else would wake up - it would embarrass her and be something she wouldn’t want to really explain. 

He knew that from experience too. 

Her fear was too real for a regular nightmare, the sweat that was covering her flesh too saturated with terror and despair for it to be anything but a memory induced attack. That, too, he knew from experience. 

“I’m so sorry,” she kept repeating, shaking fists clenching as tight as they could to his shirt while the rest of her shook in his embrace. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” she wasn’t talking to him, she was talking to whatever person she had just dreamed about, to whatever memory that had haunted her. He closed his eyes tight and shoved his nose into her hair, brows drawn together in an expression of pain and sorrow. Maybe James hadn’t been far off on her getting attacked every vacation, that maybe she had gotten her wounds from whoever she was going home to. 

Hermione never talked about herself aside from what her dream and future job was. Did she have a situation much like his? Did she, too, leave a sibling behind and that was who she was apologizing for? He had never questioned the fact that she had no family pictures before, that she never really talked about her parents or family. 

He felt ashamed to admit that they never really asked. 

“Sirius,” her tears weren’t stopping and by now he had snot in globs on his shirt, still he didn’t mind. “I peed on you.” she said it in such a way that said she hated herself. Sirius squeezed her a bit and put on a grin, knowing she’d be able to feel it if not see it. 

“ ‘s alright, you’re not the first woman to pee on me.” she tilted her head up, nose brushing against his neck and sending goose flesh down his arms. “Long story,” came his soft reply as he thumbed away her tear streaks, feeling strangely heart broken at the redness of her eyes and the broken glaze that had descended upon her. “I put a silencing charm on the room.” he began, wanting to comfort her anyway he was able to. “I was already up and heard your whimpering.” her brows arched in pain and a gasp escaped her lips. Ah, there was the shame. 

“I’m so s-” she was cut off by a gasp, throat no doubt raw from her screams. 

“Shh, you don’t have to apologize.” she hid her face by pressing it back into his shoulder, cold and hot all at once. She was sore and slick with sweat that made her feel as if she were spotted with tar. Moreover she had lost control of her bladder in her fear and had wet the bed and Sirius as he held her. What scared her more, she wondered, Harry’s death or hers? “Talk to me, anything.” she knew he wasn’t asking for details, just wanted her to talk so she could get her thoughts in order, didn’t want her to dwell on the pain. 

He understood, and she recognized this fact with gratitude. 

“I died.” she let slip, feeling him stiffen even as she tried to control her own reaction to voicing the fact aloud. “It was painful and slow and-” she shivered again as if her body were trying to shake off the trauma of the memory. She couldn’t deny that her ‘visions’ were memories any longer, she couldn’t afford to live in denial anymore. “I could’ve done more, Sirius.” She began in a whimper, then in a broken sob - a plea and accusation all pointed towards herself. “I could’ve done more, I should’ve-!”

“Hermione Jean Granger, you are a human and a witch.” he started firmly, the words he had always wished would be said to him now coming  _ from _ him. “You are allowed moments of weakness, you are allowed to fail!” she raised her head, eyes wide even as they watered. “You are the most badass witch I know, and you’re smarter than  _ half _ our professors,  _ you are still allowed weakness. _ ” her shaking was slowly subsiding, replaced now with a cold that  _ he _ could feel. “You do not always have to be strong, you are allowed to be the ship being tossed about in a storm at sea looking for a safe harbor.” He muttered a quick cleaning spell for her face without breaking his hold on her, wand still clasped firmly in his right hand. “That’s what you have us for, your friends. We can be that harbor for when you feel lost.” 

“But-” she had tried to intercede. It was then that he knew she was used to being the strong one, the independent one, the one who always offered help because  _ she _ needed it the most. 

“No, shut up.” he shook her a little, almost regretting it when she flinched at the sudden movement. “If it can’t be us then it can be Carver right? It can be them, but you don’t have to be so bloody masochistic as to go through this alone.” He was reminded of when he had first fallen in love with Hermione, with her purity and honesty. She had stuck up for the little guy, for those being hounded by their own family members, by those being bullied by others. He saw her protecting him if she had known about his family situation, about her helping him save his brother. He could see her doing all this and it made him love her just enough to rival James’s adoration for her. 

Then his brother had suddenly transferred schools and had begun writing to him again. He had apparently begun living with his Aunt and Uncle Lucretia and Ignatius, two who were childless but also against the pureblood ideals that were so hard strung in his family. Sirius was more than certain that they were now burned off the Black tree, just as he was certain his brother was safe physically and mentally with them. 

It seems that he had even taken Kretcher, much to the house elf’s relief and annoyance. 

He didn’t know it for a fact but he was sure that Hermione was the cause of it, which made him love her all the more. He had, for a time, loved her so devotedly it was near painful because while he loved her he also loved James, and James loved her completely. Sirius managed to put his love for her on the back burner for his mate, for his family, and slowly over time it had dulled. He loved her still, but it was the same love he had for James. She was family, he wouldn’t let anyone or anything - ghostly apparitions, people, or memories, or even themselves - fuck with his family.

“C’mon, let’s get cleaned up, I’ll do the bed and change. You should go take a shower.” she nodded, still awe struck by his words and her jumbled thoughts. When she went to stand, however, her legs shook and her knees gave out, sending her nearly crashing to the ground. Were it not for Sirius pulling her back into his arms she would have hurt her knees, instead she was just suffering from embarrassment. “It’s okay, Hermione. We’ve cleaning spells, just-” he huffed and repositioned her so that he was holding her princess style, wand in hand. “Rely on me, okay?” she nodded silently, hands coming to clasp behind his neck so he didn’t have to heft her weight alone. He cleant and changed her bedsheets with a flick of his wand, then her - wordlessly which, at any other time would garnered gloating from him but all it did was make him grateful - and finally him. Instead of depositing her on her bed he peeled the covers back, placed his wand on the bed stand, and crawled in with her, sitting against the headboard and holding her so that she still had the physical contact. 

“Is it really okay?” her whispered inquiry came moments after he had thought she would finally relax. His reply was a soft ‘of course’ while running his fingers through her hair. She didn’t relax immediately, she relaxed slowly, her trust nearly making  _ him _ tear up. He felt her legs lax first, then her spine as she melted against his arm and chest. Her arms came next, no longer flexed against her chest and hands released from digging into themselves. Her shoulders were next, dropping and softening as she untensed. By the time her neck relaxed she was on the precipice of sleep in his arms and was curling into him, forgoing the covers in exchange for his body heat. 

He began to doze minutes after he had secured that she was actually asleep, not entirely uncomfortable with the weight on him and the pillow he had curled underneath his neck and head. They both dreamt soundly, neither sparing a thought to the memories that plagued them. Instead they dreamed of the smiling faces of their friends, of the good times, the happy times. 

She was first to wake up, a little disoriented and sore but, strangely, well rested. They had moved in their sleep to where they were now laying atop all her pillows at the head of her bed with Sirius being tucked against the headboard. Her leg was overtop his and his arm was underneath her neck, her own arm outstretched and held at the wrist by his hand. They looked like a couple of loons, especially since they both had awful bed head. 

She wanted to cry, but no longer in grief or fright. Sirius had, in a single night, helped to lay the building blocks that she could use to get over her issues. He had said that she didn’t need to be strong, that she could rely on others, that’s what friends were for, he said. Harry had once told her the exact same thing and had cemented himself as someone she loved. When had she forgotten that, when had she become so focused on her mission that she had forgotten the good times, the good memories?

“You okay?” She blinked hard and looked at his face, drawn from her thoughts. Sirius was awake and was looking at her with furrowed brows, licking his chapped lips and clearing his throat to clear the sleep.

“I-” she smiled wryly, then leant up and kissed his cheek, now resting on her elbow and looking down at him. “Thank you, Sirius. I was forgetting the good memories, part of myself too honestly.” She found herself admitting, her smile soft but eyes pained. “You reminded me that I don’t have to do this alone, that I’m only one person in the grand scheme of things.” his lips quirked into a lopsided grin. 

“We all forget sometimes, it’s why you have friends - to pull you back.” his expression turned serious, “Do you want to talk about it?” she sat up and backed away, giving him room to sit up - the popping of his spine drawing a wince from hee.

“I honestly don’t understand most of it.” she began, staring at her hand as if they held the answers she was looking for. “Could I -” she hesitated, “Could I have some time?” her hands closed and drew further into her lap. “Carver doesn’t know, and I need answers.” Sirius nodded, drawing a relieved sigh from her. “Thank you, Sirius, and I’m sorry.” 

“Pish, It’s what friends are for you tosser.” her grin brought joy to his heart and filled him with hope. She would get better and, in time, so too would he. “As much as I adore you, I adore living as well. If James were to see me in bed with you I’d be dead, friend or no.” 

“Why does he care for me so much, Sirius?” Her question left him staring at her incredulously, wand clasped and ready for an apparition. 

“When you’re ready for the consequences of knowing, you should ask him yourself.” he pinched her chin gently and disappeared with a wink, leaving her alone in her bed and feeling more than a little confused. The house was quiet when she left her room dressed and ready, Flaemont seemed to be the only one in the house - though he was outside once more staring at the backyard as if he knew what they had done last night. 

“James and the boys went with his mother to the grocer, we’re preparing for Sirius’s birthday before he goes back to Hogwarts.” he turned just so he could look at her from over his shoulder, grinning in a way that reminded her of James. “Also before it gets cold,” he turned back to the yard, hands still splayed on his hips. “Though I suspect it won’t be much longer now, wind already has a bite to it.” 

“I’ve his present too, this break was a bit of a surprise, it’s a week earlier from the one last year.” she moved to stand beside him, enjoying the sound of nature without the impending danger that she normally associated with it. 

“Yes, the Ministry doesn’t think the next six generations of witches and wizards grouped in a single place is a smart idea with the current war that’s rising.” his tone exposed that he did not share this belief. “As one of those who is directly affected by that decision, what do  _ you _ think?” he centered his gaze on her thoughtful expression, truly curious as to what she thought. 

“I’m torn on the subject. We haven’t been directly affected yet, the trouble is more to the East. For now it’s good, let the children visit with their families and garner the last few good memories they’ll be able to have.” her expression turned cold, “It should end with this year, however. Soon enough students may not be coming back from those vacations, or they’ll come back scarred and with dead family members. Hogwarts is the safest place I’ve ever been, and I’ve been in the Ministry before.” She shrugged, cold honesty melting away from her face and being replaced with a fond smile. “He does have a point though, but he’s thinking of it from a fearful angle. Think of what that many witches and wizards could do? The Ghosts of Hogwarts, the portraits, the misdirection spells First years are practically specializing in.”

He had to hand it to this young woman, when it came to tactical situations she had a way of viewing it from an emotionally detached position. Dumbledore had much said the same, the Portraits would be the perfect information line - especially since they could transfer between other pictures. He had also been pushing for a group specifically suited for fighting against Voldemort, wanting Aurors and squibs alike to be a part of the group. 

_ ‘The underdogs and the specialists, Aurors and Squibs all in one group dedicated to defeating the rising threat of war.’ _ his speech had been inspiring, many had backed him . . . far too many were against him. They didn’t have the numbers to keep the Aurors on regular shifts, let alone enough to form a second group!

Now, however, looking at this young woman Fleamont felt hope. He knew that,  _ somehow, _ she was going to change  _ everything. _

James found her laughing with his father on the patio, voices carrying their discussion on her accident in third year which turned all the beds in her dorm room into animated terrors. He turned and headed back towards the kitchen, leaving them like that so that his heart could recover. She got along with his parents - though he had been sincerely unsure about his father there for a moment - and seemed to relax more and more each day. 

James, however, didn’t pick just  _ any _ witch to have feelings for. He chose Hermione, a witch who was unlike any other he had ever met. She was smart, and kind, caring and selfless. He loved that she was confident and shy, that she was able to hold the attention of a room and turn invisible when attention was on her. Hermione liked to chew on the ends of her quills, often times leaving her lips and teeth black from ink - he’d honestly lost his shit the first time he had seen her with black lips and teeth, practically pissed himself laughing - and she liked to mumble to herself when she was on the verge of a breakdown. 

“I figured that’d happen sooner or later,” his mum said once he returned, taking note of the unguarded adoration he was showing in his smile and eyes. “Your father’s been worried that he might have been too hard on her when they first met.” she dried her hands with a grin and eyed the doorway. “That girl has secrets James,” he frowned, “everyone is entitled to their own. You must remember this when you get serious about her.” she hugged her son, ignoring the fact that he was near two inches taller than her. 

“Mum?” she blinked away her tears and swallowed thickly against the onslaught of words that wanted to leave her lips. She wanted to tell her son to take care of Hermione, that she was more broken from what she was showing and that - if what she told her husband was just the lesser pain she’d been through - he had to be diligent in his love for her. She was, however, James’s mother and her love for her son outweighed the concern and affection she was building to the young woman. Hermione was an amazing young woman, but she was broken and broken people sometimes accidentally brought those that loved them down with them. 

“I love you, James. You make me so proud.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**_“I believe we need to learn about Dark Magic.”_ **

  
  


Hermione shifted at her end of the table, aware that all eyes were on her. She had called a meeting and everyone had shown up - a strange turn of events but otherwise welcome. Or it would have been, had Hermione been well-rested and in her school clothing instead of exhausted and stressed out in muggle clothing.

“Hermione, what’s going on love?” Carver asked from his end of the table, worried now that she and the twins seemed to be restless. 

“Voldemort is moving his campaign ahead,” Gideon spoke after Hermione seemed unable to find the right words. “He’s coming back West, there have already been a few murders and kidnappings.” Fabian finished and returned Hermione's grateful smile. “The Ministry is keeping it quiet but Dad works at the Ministry so-” a quiet panic settled in the atmosphere, drawing out a tense silence until Marlene broke it. 

“Then it’s about time we got a little more serious. War is coming to our doorstep and it’ll soon be our job to stop bastards like this.” only three people noticed Hermione's shoulders relax at this proclamation, 

“Are you kidding? This is the  _ greatest _ Dark Wizard that has ever been, and he’s still getting more powerful. He-Who-” Benjy started, only to be viciously cut off by Hermione. 

“Don’t!” she hissed, eyes blazing with a rage that was rarely seen in the Hufflepuff. “Fear of the name gives power to the thing itself. Voldemort is his name,  _ Voldemort _ can be killed.” she hissed, practically spitting his name each time someone flinched. “He is still mortal, no one can be immortal, impervious to all forms of attacks and live forever.” she had shoved away from her chair and was pacing, hands clenched in her own hair. All could see the internal battle she was having but none could guess the severity of it. 

She couldn’t find the blasted cup and the snake hadn’t even been made into a Horcrux yet! It cost nearly eight years of her life to get the Horcrux’s that were already made, eight years of pain and torture and confusion. Now she had half that to finish, half that and maybe less! It wasn’t enough! It took Dumbledore  _ years _ in her time to even acknowledge their existence - let alone find how many there were! Months to destroy just  _ one! _

She had personally gone after the ring and suffered the consequences of it, not like Dumbledore had because she hadn’t worn it but the mental warfare of  _ Could I see Ron and Harry? My loved ones? Was it possible? _

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” Carver asked firmly, now at her side with his hands on her shoulders. She saw the sweat that was beaded across his forehead, brows furrowed as if in pain and realized that he was empathetically feeling her pain. Regret dropped like an anchor and joined the turmoil of emotions mixing like a storm in her chest and head. 

“I - I need,” she shifted again, restless and weary that  _ everything _ could fall apart if she didn’t handle this right. “I need to tell you all something, but I need-” the doors to the room opened once more to reveal an agitated Lily and Severus, both of whom immediately froze at the sight of Hermione's disheveled form. “Perfect,” she breathed, sagging in her chair in defeat as the two approached further. 

“Hermione, what’s going on?” Lily questioned, worry coveting her tone as Severus checked her pulse and offered her a Pepperup potion. 

“I need to tell you all something, and you’re probably not going to believe me at first.” Carver seemed to understand after a few seconds and quietly asked if she was sure. “It’s going to get worse, Carver, much worse, and I finally understand.” Those that were standing quickly sat, two extra chair having appeared to her right for Severus and Lily. 

“Tell us what, what’s going to get worse?” Sirius questioned, curious if this had to do with what he and she had talked about months ago at James’s house. 

“This War, it’s going to turn into the First Wizarding War and it’s going to get much worse.” she rubbed her face, ignoring those in the room to organize her thoughts. “Severus, Lily, do you think you could cook up two potions for me? One is very difficult and one you’d have to make and come up with completely by yourselves.” Lily, curious and a little excited at the prospect of a challenge, acknowledged the fact that whatever Hermione was asking was going to help in  _ some _ way. She never did anything without a purpose and, after such a buildup about how it would get worse, she must have a plan or idea as to what to do. 

“Sounds fun, what do we need to do?” Hermione smiled wavered as she pulled out a piece of rolled and sealed parchment. 

“This potion already exists, and I ask that you not ask me what I need it for. You, sadly, won’t be able to take credit for it, but I’ve no doubt you’ll both be able to brew it easily.” she extended it to Lily and risked sending a glance to Severus as he, too, looked over the parchment. The Slytherin’s eyes widened and centered on her after reading the note she had written at the bottom. “Please keep that safe.” Lily nodded, lips pursed with determination. “The second one is a bit of a challenge, but you two are the most brilliant I’ve met in potions and I trust you can do it.” she drew another piece of parchment from her satchel and handed it to Severus. 

“There’s already a cure for Dragon Pox.” Lily stated, then gasped as she finished reading it. 

“Yes, but not to the elderly witches and wizards in our community, and not one that gets rid of the marks or green skin.” she rubbed her hands over her arms as if she were cold. “This is more of a vaccine, like how we received our flu ones when we were little.” Lily understood then exactly what Hermione was saying even though Severus seemed lost. 

“You think-?” Hermione smiled wryly and nodded her head once. “We can do it, definitely.” she then nudged her elbow into Severus’s arm. “Think about it, it’s for a good cause and we’ll be the first who can actually do it.” 

“Gideon, Fabian?” The two leaned forward, looking just as tired and haggard as she. “We’ll need to do a few more combat practices, we might have to meet more than just two days out of the week next year.” They nodded their heads having thought exactly the same. “As for the rest of this year we need to get everyone caught up in each field and extend our knowledge base past school tricks.” all senior members of the group nodded in assent. “We should also all find those we trust to fill our positions for the next generation of Interminglers.” Ah, the group project she and Carver had started for inter-house mingling. 

“Benjy and I have already found ours,” Dorcas informed, as serious as Hermione. “We’ve begun training them already, I was going to take this meeting to ask if we could introduce them to the Room of Requirement so that they could use it as a meeting place for them when we’re gone.” Hermione nodded. 

“What age range should we be aiming for?” 

“I’d say fourth years.” Marlene answered, “They’re old enough to remember what it was like  _ before _ our system was implemented but also smart enough to see how much better everything is  _ with _ it.” Hermione pointed to Marlene showing that she had the same thought. “Plus they’ll have as many years as we did when we first implemented it, that’ll give them just enough time to find replacements before  _ they _ graduate as well.” 

“Okay, fourth years, got it.” 

“Onto the next then, we should probably draw a vote on this.” She seemed hesitant to do so though. “I believe we need to learn Dark magic.” Caradoc’s chair fell with the force he stood up, drawing all shocked and horrified gazes straight to him. 

“Why the  _ bloody hell _ do you think  _ that?!”  _ she ran another hand through her hair. 

“Did you know that jinxes and hexes are considered dark magic?” shocked silence was her answer, “Or that Vampires and Werewolves are considered Dark creatures  _ only _ in Europe?” five bodies froze at this exclamation. 

“It’s true, in most muggle communities further South, almost  _ all _ in Africa, and quite a few  _ dozen _ in America have muggles, witches, werewolves,  _ and _ Vampires coexisting peacefully.” Lily confirmed, “In school we only read about the dangers of these creatures, never the good about them. It’s something we tried to change but couldn’t.” she shrugged and straightened Caradoc’s chair with a flick of her wand. 

“Did you know that one of the darkest spells you can use was originally a protection spell? Protego Diabolica is a dark form of Protego all because it creates a ring of fire that kills those that mean to harm the caster.” Caradoc sat down heavily, “I do not say that we should learn the Unforgivables, but we should, at least, be aware of  _ how _ they operate that way we can effectively  _ stop _ them.” she sighed and looked up for a few moments, “The biggest killer is ignorance.” she centered her gaze back on the table in front of her. “How do you resist the Imperius curse?” She questioned, drawing a confused murmur from those around her. 

‘You.. can’t?” Frank answered, unsure himself. 

“You can, it’s the only one of the three Unforgivables that you can resist. It takes incredible will power, however. You can also resist the effects of Veritaserum and Legilimens.” she sighed, “the Cruciatus curse, which seems to be Death Eaters’ favorite spells to use can’t be deflected by regular shielding charms. You have to dodge them or use a physical object to block with. Or interrupt the caster as they are casting it-” 

“How do you know all this?” Sirius whispered, drawing her attention to the pale and horrified glances her way. She swallowed thickly and smiled despite the pain, despite the way Carver squeezed her shoulder to offer her comfort. 

“I,” She could lie, she probably should have, but the looks everyone was giving her made her feel that it would be the straw that broke the camel's back. So she told the truth that she had told to James’s father, a truth that was received in equal parts disbelief and understanding. 

“I don’t believe you.” Alice was, surprisingly, the one to say this. “You would have told us, or would have started making us train more.” Carver Accio’d his bag and threw a notebook on the desk towards her. 

“I’ve been healing her wounds, that is every one of them that I got to treat since fourth year. I planned to use that in case she never came back and tried to rule her death like they had to her parents.” Sirius wanted to vomit as understanding washed over him with each photo and written treatment on the pages. Her night terrors were memories like he had thought, her apologies were meant for her parents and her raw pain had been her own self-hate. 

“Does - Does Dumbledore know?” Benjy whimpered and averted his gaze from a particularly nasty stinging hex on her rib cage. 

“Of course he knows,” she answered, head now in her hands. “My problems aren’t the point however, I need to know what you all think. We  _ need _ to be able to protect ourselves against things like this, I’m sure they’ll teach us when we go to Auror training -” she hesitated, eyes closed so tight red danced in the dark of her vision. “That is, if you all still want-” She couldn’t seem to finish the question. 

“We’re still in,” The twins told her evenly, “I think we should learn about them, we didn’t know that regular shield charms wouldn’t work against a Cruciatus curse and our dad works in the Ministry.” Marlene shoved the notebook away and crossed her arms over her chest, angry and upset that one of her friends had gone through things like that without her having noticed. “I agree, ignorance does kill. As she said we’ll most likely learn all this with our Aurors anyway.” she shrugged and met their gazes with her own narrowed one. “We knew what we were signing up for.”

“She’s right,” Peter spoke up, surprising his friends even as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “War is coming anyway right?” At the few nods at his words he straightened, “Then let's face it armed to the teeth with ways that kick their asses  _ and _ protect our loved ones.” 

“I’m sorry, Hermione.” Alice started while numbly shutting the notebook. “I’m okay with learning how to defend against them, but using them...” Frank wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, nodding along with her. 

Sirius had not let his eyes wander from the Hufflepuff and her ragged appearance. She couldn’t have been getting sleep for the last couple days at least and it seemed that whatever had made her completely break was still weighing heavily on her mind. It was hard to believe that she was so happy and relaxed not even a week before. Knowing what he knew now put things into a clearer perspective. She was trying her hardest to keep things together and do the best she could, but the woman was passing out and in clear pain right in front of all of them. The fact that only he, James and Carver could tell was also pissing him off. Wasn’t she their friend, couldn’t they tell she was in pain? 

“Hermione, I-” Caradoc started, his own voice cracking with the pure regret he was feeling. He had never intended to yell at her but the question had knocked him so off guard he couldn’t concentrate. 

“Alright, enough.” Sirius stood, pissed off now beyond understanding. No one was saying anything about her looking so awful or showing the tiniest bit of concern over her health. “You,” he pointed to Marlene with gritted jaw, “Continue this meeting. I’m taking  _ her _ -” He magically moved her chair and picked up the half asleep witch, “-to her dorm so she can sleep.” his words were a hiss, his eyes blazing with a fire that promised destruction to any poor sod who tried to stop him. 

“I can-” he shoved his shoulder away from Carver, lip rising in a sneer at the Slytherin. 

“You  _ could’ve _ earlier when you saw how black her eyes were, but you  _ didn’t. _ ” he brought her closer to his chest, jaw gritting once more at her whimpers. “You lot are ridiculous, some friends.” he ignored the angered words thrown at him as he began walking away, James now at his side, cloak in his satchel so they could walk without being seen. 

“He’s right,” Caradoc stated with his hands covering his face, shame engulfing every inch of his body. “We rely too much on her, we, I-” he groaned low in his throat, a truly pathetic sound that almost brought tears to Dorcas’s eyes. “She went through that every break and we just-” 

“She didn’t want us to know,” nearly all eyes were immediately on Carver at that moment. “I never asked,” he told them in shame. “It was her business, not mine. I had an inkling but,” he shook his head, “She was always so sad that she couldn’t tell us, that she couldn’t explain. All this time she’s been teaching us what  _ she _ had to learn the hard way so we could be prevented that pain.” he grunted, eyeing the table and those that sat there.

“Why would she keep this from us?” Marlene scoffed and looked away, drawing her best friends ire. 

“Are you kidding me?” Lily rose up, glaring at Marlene and those that sat at the table. “I’m seventeen and I battle Death Eaters for a living and, oh, on my downtime I help run a group for future Aurors at my school as well as a group to get rid of age old blood prejudices and elitists, how do you do?” she shouldered her bag angrily, cheeks ruddy with her anger at the group in front of her. “Sounds completely believable, now might not have been the best or most ideal situation to expose everything but that is what she chose to do.” Severus stood with Lily as well, knowing that they would soon depart. “Hermione Jean Granger has not done  _ anything _ without a purpose since she first sat in defiance of the rules with  _ you _ her first year.” 

Carver fought off a smile at the memory, worry for his friend and the stabbing pain that was building in his chest acting as an easy ‘get out’ of thinking. 

“Honestly,” she shoved her chair back in and stalked off, huffing angrily with Severus in tow. 

“I hate when she’s right,” Marlene murmured softly, knowing she had easily upset two of her closest friends in the span of ten minutes. “This whole evening has been dramatic.” She sighed, then - “Shall we pass the vote for learning the defenses of Darker spells and exceeding our education limit passed that which is taught at school?” nods and soft ‘yes’s filled the air. “I’d also like to put something else forward, group vote as well.” Marlene was interim group lead, something that had shocked everyone besides Carver when Hermione had announced it. Marlene was too often cast aside as the dumb blonde, the easy pretty face of Gryffindor despite not actually being that. 

Hermione gave her the role and she took to it like a fish out of water, she showed her a passion she hadn’t realized she  _ had _ . Thanks to Hermione, Marlene found a bit of herself and boosted her confidence. She found a desire like that she’d never had for anything before. That, perhaps, was what drove the next thing she said.    
  


“We all need to step up. For either term break or Spring vacation we should all stay here at school so we can practice and legally do magic.” she met each and every gaze with fierce determination. “Hermione was right, we need to step up our training. Term break would be best, most of the teachers and other students will be gone to their families so we won’t have to sneak about. That’s two weeks of perfect opportunity to really make a difference in our training. We have to do this as a group, however. We’d all have a schedule and have to stick to it.”

“I’m fine with Term break, it’s too perfect an opportunity to pass up.” Caradoc replied, finger tapping against his thigh. 

“You realize this might be the last, peaceful Christmas some of us will have with their families, yes?” Alice responded, a little annoyed and deflated all at once. 

“I do.” Marlene confirmed with a nod of her head, determined. 

“You better make this worth missing that then.” Alice assented, already trying to think of ways to explain to her parents. 

“Here here on that mate,” Gideon called, elbowing his brother as he chuckled. “Mum’ll probably be pleased to not have so many trampling about on Holiday, we’re in.” 

“I am as well,” Carver agreed.

“Remus, James, Sirius and I were already staying.” Peter informed them all, “After today James and Sirius definitely won’t let an opportunity like this pass them up, they’re in.” Remus nodded showing that his mate spoke for him too.

“It’ll take some convincing, but I can reason with my parents.” Frank grinned, “I wouldn’t let my girl stay here all alone, especially not when we’ll finally get to let loose.” 

“I’ll need someone to help me convince mine, someone with a really good ability to lie.” Marlene nodded as Benjy raised his hand. “Good, Mum can be a bit of a bitch.” 

“We’re in agreement then,” At the chorus of ‘Yes’ she nodded and stood. “Then adjourned, I’ll get to making the schedules. We’ve got two weeks people, let’s make the best of those two weeks before break.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not dead! Sorry 'bout that. Updates will be a smidge slower, but I'll still keep 'em coming. Might be twice a month or once a week, I'm honestly not sure. 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter!

**_“I stopped myself from running to you and kissing the oblivion out of you.”_ **

  
  


In the week that followed Sirius and James kept close to Hermione, watching over her even as she acted the same. Lily and Severus reported three days later that they had successfully made the brew but had run out of supplies. The next day they received a note and a package from the Headmaster, giving them full access to ingredients needed  _ for _ such a potion so long as they made it once with him present. Hermione refused any knowledge of their sudden supply even as she handed them another note without explaining further. 

Lily cried when she realized why Hermione was doing this and explained to her boyfriend Severus that Hermione was truly a kind and loving soul.

Marlene had proposed many different time tables for training throughout the term break, adding changes depending on what everyone else thought. Halfway into the second week before term break the first snowfall happened, everyone spent the day simply enjoying the change in weather. The next day the group met and confirmed the schedule for Term break as well as confirmed that everyone was staying. 

First day of Term break Hermione met Sirius before he was joined with the other boys, package in hand. 

“Little early for a Christmas present love,” He teased with a wink, full on grinning when she smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“Can I ask a favor of you? I don’t want you to be alarmed or . . anything else, really.” he raised his brow and motioned for her to go on. “I’m not really sure how to ask,” she started, embarrassed but also worried, “So I’m just going to come straight out and say it.” She cleared her throat and shook herself a little. “There is a Potioneer in Albania right now working on a potion to lessen the pain of Werewolves during their transformations. It keeps them in their human mind and just makes them sleepy, not violent or uneasy or anything.” She rushed further once she noted his worry. “Can you have him drink one per day for a week before the full moon please.” she shoved the box towards him, shifting nervously as his expression morphed from worry to rage and back to worry. 

“I’m not sure-” he tried. 

“Please, Sirius. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Remus, especially not something as underhanded as trying to poison him with something that could be a ray of hope for him.” he hesitated in taking the box but did so regardless. “It’s his story to tell, much like how mine was. The potion itself is too complex for anyone but a potion master to brew, and the materials are expensive.” she shifted again, “he won’t trust me if I ask him to take them, and he would probably disregard a note with instructions on how to take it all.” she had a fair point. “It’s really bitter, he can’t have any sugar or anything else with it or it completely nullifies the effects, he also has to take one per day for a week before the full moon, anything other than that amount and it loses its potency.” she rushed, not wanting to forget anything. “It’s especially best if he takes it before bed each night, that way it can circulate through his system properly.”

“Hermione,” she continued on, not able to see the tears of gratitude and adoration swelling in his eyes for her. 

“Please convince him, I know you can and I know that it’ll work. I can keep a steady supply for him if he wants more and I can just keep giving them to you in case he doesn’t want me to - mmph!” Sirius had set the box down and pulled her against him, his hand cupping the back of her head was pressing her face into the crook of his neck so she’d shut up and feel the fact that  _ he _ was shaking. 

  
“Will it really work?” he asked her, fearful of getting his mates hopes up only for it to not work. 

“If he takes it as I just said, yes.” she assured, hands coming up to clutch the sides of his thick jacket. “It’ll lessen the pain and keep him aware of his actions, he’ll be less irritable and he’ll recover faster.” he buried his face in her hair, letting the hazel strands absorb the tears he might’ve let slip. They sat like that for awhile, enjoying the affection and reassurance that someone else understood the pain they had. After Sirius put the box up in his dorm with the other boys he had led her through the halls, singing awfully out of tune but drawing laughter and joy from her that almost equaled his own. 

They were joined by Dorcas, who also joined in on the singing, and Caradoc who kept glancing guiltily at Hermione. Sirius looped his arm with Althea and led the happy Ravenclaw further up the hall, giving the two some privacy. 

“Hermione-” she stopped him by looping his arm with hers. 

“It’s alright, Thom.” she squeezed his arm and leant a little into his side. “You may hate what you are, but I don’t. You’re my friend Thom, I wish you could see the you that I do.” That was the last time he smiled that day. Marlene had been ruthless with the schedule, back to back lessons that had him straining his concentration. Hermione was doing battle simulations in a section the Room of Requirement had made for them, animated knights with legs and wheels acting as the enemy. Gideon and Fabian taught one on one and group dueling, both ruthless and sending others flying  _ more  _ than once.

By lunch time practically everyone was exhausted and panting, all but James, Marlene, and Hermione. 

“Cheer up guys, next is just working on Shield’s and Patronuses.” they all sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, only a handful of other students still at school along with three or four Professors. Groans of protest were the only answer she received. 

“Think today’s tough?” Marlene griped, “Tomorrow is purely physical.” Hermione nodded, remembering when she, Harry, and Ron had to focus solely on running continuously and their own strength when their magic failed them. Hanging on to that dragon would’ve been impossible with magic, running from Death eaters in the forest, the Ministry, hell even in Hogwarts would’ve been more dangerous if they hadn’t been fit. 

“Hermione?” she blinked away her thoughts to look at James. “You feeling okay?” she smiled gently and nodded, fork in hand once more. 

“Just remembering,” she took a pea pod and popped it in her mouth, “Sorry, Christmas and Halloween are. . . not the best holidays for me.” she grinned when she caught Carver staring after Remus again. “Also glad that I got to meet everyone and become close friends with them.” his expression remained placid but his eyes, oh his eyes were too expressive. “What’s wrong?” 

“You-” he started, then stopped with a wry grin. “I haven’t decided yet, truthfully.” he glanced at her then up and away, unable to look at her for more than a few seconds at a time without his thoughts becoming jumbled. 

“Alright you lot, Rem and I gotta dash for a little bit.” Sirius spoke up, hands immediately coming up in surrender at the enraged Marlene. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist love, we’ll be back on time.” He grabbed hold of Remus’s hand and pulled the other man up on his feet before either could refuse. 

True to their word they had joined on time, only this time they were brimming with energy and joy that they directed to everyone. Remus was able to conjure a semi-solid patronus due to his current happiness, Sirius managed a solid Wolf - which he showed off to Marlene - whose patronus was a Fox. James managed a whisp - still lost in thought and unable to concentrate on a truly happy memory, though he had plenty. Thom was so scared he couldn’t produce one that he was unable to find a proper memory, Carver easily produced a hound followed by Dorcas producing a beautiful weasel. The Twins had a pair of Cats that liked to weave around everyone in an attempt to distract them. 

Benjy was able to produce a shield but nothing more, despite trying for over an hour. Frank an owl - much to the chagrin of his girlfriend who produced a whisp. Peter managed a full mouse patronus, much to the chagrin of those that knew what his Animugai was. 

Hermione's was probably the most surprising. Everyone thought that Hermione, at least, would be able to produce at least a  _ sheild _ of the Patronus, if not a full one. She, however, wasn’t able to produce even a whisp of it. Only she and one other person had speculation as to why that might’ve been while the others were overwhelmed with the fact that  _ the _ Hermione Granger couldn’t  _ do _ something. 

“I’m flattered you guys, but I’m not perfect. I have flaws.” Despite her saying so the Patronus was still the one thing she couldn’t do, the rest of the time she was leading the others and pushing her own limits far passed theirs. It continued like that for a week, James taking the whole training seriously as well as being strangely withdrawn, even with his own mates.

The full moon brought many changes to the Marauders lives. The first change, Remus could remember the whole night and had not attacked them or himself, instead he slept peacefully with his human mates in the room with him. He awoke crying in joy and hope, asking Sirius just  _ where _ he had gotten the potion and  _ how _ he knew what it would do. The second change was the relationship they all had with Granger. Remus marched right up to her on Christmas day, the day after the full moon, and hugged her, swinging her around before collapsing in tears and holding her waist. They spent hours of the morning - the only day off Marlene scheduled for everyone - talking over everything. Sirius found them asleep on a couch in the library, both emotionally exhausted. He sat with them until they woke, both silently communicating that, regardless of who's she became she was pack, and pack was family. 

The third change came the next day when James gave her his gift for her and told her to open it later that night. Curious she did so. The gift was a set of three photographs and a five page letter. The first Photo was of her and James' parents, taken on the last day of the vacation before she had to go. Everyone was smiling and happy, Flaemont was kissing his wife on her temple while each had a hand on her shoulders, said witch blushing and smiling as if it were the happiest day on earth. 

The second photo was of her and the Marauders, also smiling but this time focusing her attention on the book Peter had open and looked rather upset at. Remus was chuckling across from them, the sound waking Sirius as he slept in his chair. James was across from Hermione and was staring at her with a small smile and something in his eyes that made her heart feel as if it were about to jump out of her chest. The next photo had her actually clutching at her chest with tears sprouting. 

Marlene had taken this photo after James and Remus joined, stating they always need it updated for posterity sake. She stood with Carver on her left and James on her right, Peter to his left and Sirius leaning over Remus’s shoulders to Carvers side. Everyone was there, smiling and giddy. It was everyone she loved in this timeline, all in a single photo for her, and James had given it to her. It was the first time he had given her an immaterial gift, he wasn’t trying to smother her with fancy fabrics or specialized dueling gauntlets. No, he had given her a gift that would  _ mean _ something to her, a gift that she would cherish. 

When she took to reading the letters she realized that the photos were just a bonus, the letter itself was the actual present. James started off by wishing her a Merry Christmas, hoping that this holiday would be better than her previous ones. He thanked her for being so kind to his mum, and for being someone his Dad still wrote to him to check up on. He thanked her for being so kind to his mates, for being such a role model for the kids that were entering first year. 

He told her of how he first fell in love with her when he saw her stand up to a Sixth year Slytherin and stand her ground even as she was beaten. How he grew to love her little by little with every act she did for those of every house, for kids and those who needed help the most. He thanked her for her compassion, saying it was one of the reasons he had continued to be in love with her. 

Her hands were shaking when he wrote that he loved her, sincerely, and didn’t think he could ever stop even if he tried or wanted to. She laughed when he called himself creepy for dreaming of their future together, cried in earnest when he said he imagined they’d have two or three children after the war was over, each allowed to retire early thanks to their help in disposing of Voldemort. They’d have a boy and a girl, he said, one with her beautiful brown hair and his tanned complexion, and the girl with his black hair with her fairer complexion. He pitied them both for his poor genetics, knowing they’d have to have glasses but thinking they’d still be the cutest little shits ever. 

She was in tears when he said he dreamt the boy was named Harry, after his grandfather, and the girl Willow because he once remembered hearing her say it was a beautiful name. He told her he was aware that she didn’t think too highly of herself, then promptly and factually told her that she was far from the truth. Her strength and affection made her so beautiful, the way she always made sure Remus got extra protein portions on his plate during the full moon week every year -  _ That’s when you began jumping on his back during meal times, I’m still the only one that’s noticed -  _ and made sure he, Sirius, and Peter had Pepperup potions in their goblets every morning after. 

He knew that he loved her, painfully so, when the potions she had given Sirius to give to Remus had actually worked, and his best mate balled his eyes out the morning after the Full Moon, relieved to a degree that had his mates crying too.  _ ‘I stopped myself from running straight to you and kissing the oblivion out of you. _ ’ his scrawl had turned a bit sloppy, as if he had trouble writing it or maybe that he had chuckled. Hermione shook as he addressed her always brushing off his attention to Lily, then his joy when she finally began to speak directly to him, letting him get close to her emotionally and mentally. 

James didn’t know why she held herself back from him, from giving them a try. He wanted to know, wanted to hear anything she’d tell him as a reason. He knew she was still hiding things from him, from everyone, and he wanted to be someone she could tell  _ everything _ to. To be her confidant, her most trusted and cared for person. 

_ ‘I’ll be waiting on the Astronomy tower tonight, I’d like to talk. I’ll listen to whatever you want to tell me, or I’ll talk and you can listen.  _ _ I just  _ _ I hope I see you there.’ _

Hermione would be lying if she said she was torn as to what to do. Part of her screamed to hide the letter and pretend it never happened, that she didn’t have time for romantic liaisons between Harry’s father and herself. That she had a mission and she had limited time and that was all that mattered. 

Another, stronger part had her putting the letters in her magically sealed box in her trunk and throwing on her thick jacket, scarf, and beanie before peeling out of the dormitory to head straight for the Astronomy tower. That part screamed that she probably didn’t have long to live- if her memories were right, though they were fading - and had already changed everything from the future she had seen or experienced. Lily had no interest being with James, she was quite happy with Severus, and James had no interest in Lily like he did with Hermione - the man had just told her he loved her and everything about her for Merlin’s sake! 

Nothing was stopping her but herself. 

“Hermione.” James breathed as she rushed up the steps, pink cheeks and pajama bottoms despite the cold around them. Tension filled the air, practically suffocating them even though they were frozen in their spots. “You came.” a breathless whisper, a prayer answered. 

“James I-” her voice cracked, heat rising through her chest at the dark flush to his eyes. “I want to tell you everything.” she cast a warming charm around the inside of the compartment, knowing it’d take a moment. It gave her enough time to organize her thoughts, to cool down from the adrenaline rush she had suffered earlier. She was going to tell him everything and if worse came to be, she would just obliviate him, as painful as that seemed. 

“It’s a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?” He sat across from her and nodded his head, cheeks flushed beneath the scarf he wore.   
  


“I told you, I’ll listen to whatever you tell me.” the way he said it left no opportunity for misinterpretation. James Potter was in love with her, he wanted her to love him back but most importantly he wanted to know more about her. To know everything about her, even the parts she kept hidden. 

Hermione relented for the sweet boy who had taken her heart, for the understanding man that cherished friendship and loyalty above everything. She began her torrid tale from the beginning, having nothing to truly lose. 


	11. Chapter 11

**_“No! No. No?”_ **

  
  


“This is going to sound completely made up, but I finally got my answer a few weeks ago. It’s why I had originally had the meeting, to let you all know.” he unwound his scarf the moment the heating wards had the corner they sat in a tolerable temperature. “A man named Heiber Fletchling reported a sudden ability to ‘see’ the future. He hadn’t had any previous abilities with divination before and his claims were ignored. When he started accurately predicting things that were happening the Minister of Magic had him tested. Long story short it came back inconclusive, he was and was not a Seer. Heiber wrote a biography,  _ his  _ biography, and in it he explained the events as they happened throughout his life. 

“He had been home with his wife when his magic lashed out and tore apart his windows and furniture. Medically they wrote that he was suffering seizures at random periods for a week due to some influence of his magic. He experienced it… differently.” she was looking at her hands now, nervous and unsure if she was approaching the whole thing right. James, bless him, was still listening with his attention firmly on her. “He was gaining memories of a life,  _ his _ life, only twenty or so years in the future. Time travel that far back is impossible but his memories held. They weren’t visions like a seer gets, they were memories of a life he lived in another time. 

“His last memory before he died in that lifetime, was that he was surrounded by death and prayed to have a second chance, to change it.” she twitched, nervous now as her part of all this came to. “When I was eleven years old I had a sudden spike of magic power as well as seizures that brought memories. I thought maybe I was just a seer, I was still young enough to have developed the gift and it tore me. But I have two sets of memories, one where I was six years old and smiling at my parents, and one where I was six years old living in a different time with different parents.

“If- If this is,  _ was _ , my future life, then I went to Hogwarts for the first time September 1st, 1991.” she kept his gaze but wasn’t really seeing him, she was stuck in the loop of memories that sat behind her strongest mental walls. “I made two friends, Ronald Weasley and... and Harry Potter.” she didn’t see the way James leant forward, nor the troubled furrow that settled upon his brow. “Voldemort became the Greatest Dark Wizard of all time, rival only to Dumbledore, but was defeated on Halloween, 1980. He killed you,” she paused and he could see how torn she was with revealing this, “and your wife, Lily Potter-” she flinched when she saw him stiffen, when she saw the glint of understanding light up in his eyes at that, “-, she, she gave her life to protect Harry, which placed a powerful protection charm on him. When Voldemort tried to kill  _ him _ the spell backfired, the world believed he had been killed. 

“He came back in our first year, kept alive by unicorn blood and by merging his body with one of our Professors. That was the first time I had become a protector of Harry, it was also the first time Harry defeated a mountain troll and saved me, played killer wizarding chess, and quite easily became my very best friend.” She smiled softly and looked down, “Second year they battled a bloody basilisk that had petrified me and found a truly dark piece of magic connected to Voldemort. Third year I started falling in love with Harry, it was also the best and worst year of his and my lives. Dementors were allowed outside the grounds of Hogwarts, you see, there was a massive prison break in Azkaban and they were searching for runaway prisoners. One Dementor came into our train compartment, drawn to Harry, and attacked him. 

“That was when our compartment pal and new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus J. Lupin sent the Dementor away and saved Harry.” She was smiling so wide that her cheeks rounded perfectly. “He was the best Professor we ever had, he genuinely taught us and he loved Harry so completely that it was painful at times. He learned the truth of his parents death from Remus, and that the Dementors were looking for someone who was going to specifically target Harry. 

“Sirius Black was accused of your murder due to his family name as well as eighteen bystanders in the middle of a street, he was arrested and sent straight to Azkaban without trial. When Remus and Sirius first reunited it was after he, in his animagus form, dragged Ron underneath the whomping willow. They reunited as if they’d never stopped being friends and told Harry the truth about your deaths. That one of the Order had either betrayed your location or been tortured for it. . . many of the Order were being killed and tortured that year.” it wasn’t a lie, not really. “It was a full moon that night, Remus had forgotten to take the potion for that day and ended up turning. Sirius Protected us, along with Severus - he made youngest Potions Professor and Slytherin Head of House ever. 

“A lot happened after that. We went back in time, saved a Hippogriff from being killed, broke Sirius  _ back _ out of prison, and just - yeah.” she frowned, turning angry. “Fourth year was a bunch of bull.. They brought back a truly awful tradition and someone put Harry’s name in  _ knowing _ it would be drawn. That was the year Voldemort came back, the first time a student had been murdered since Myrtle.” she wrung her hands together, uneasy with the strand of memories she was following. “Fifth year the Ministry was considered compromised but couldn’t prove it. They clamped down on Dumbledore, refusing to believe that Voldemort was back, refused to teach us. So we taught ourselves, much like our group for Aurors.” She smiled uneasily, shaking slightly now for a reason that did not involve the cold weather. 

“Harry started having nightmares then, he saw an attack on Arthur Weasley, it came true, he saved his life by letting Dumbledore know. He .. he had another one, one that showed Sirius being tortured. A group of us went to go save him, full of ourselves weren’t we?” She laughed shortly, despite the tears welling in her eyes. “It was a trap of course, Death Eaters swept in wanting a Prophecy that had to do with Harry. When he found it it, well, it explained why he was targeted so much. Why his parents died. There was a prophecy made that he would be the one to kill Voldemort. . . for good. We ended up fighting the Death Eaters, fought them until the New Order showed up. Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius in front of Remus and Harry, in his grief and anger, followed after her. I followed him, not wanting him to suffer the consequences of having to kill someone. When he was about to do it Dumbledore showed up,” she frowned, brows drawn together. “Time had frozen for me but in a blink Harry had been on the floor and Dumbledore was beside him, Voldemort was hovering over him. 

  
“The Minister, along with several dozen Aurors and Ministry officials came in on time to  _ see _ Voldemort. Suddenly Dumbledore was cleared of all false charges and was allowed to be Headmaster again. Sixth year was when a lot of shit happened. We learned the existence of Horcruxes, evil,  _ dark  _ magic that contains a part of someone's soul, making them unable to be killed unless the Horcruxes were disposed of first. Harry had previously destroyed one without realizing it, and then he and Dumbledore went to get a Locket. They almost died, Inferni came out in the hundreds from the water, Dumbledore was out of commission, and the boat would only carry two at a time. They managed somehow, only… it was a fake. Inside was a note from Regulus Back saying that he had betrayed Voldemort and hoped he suffered knowing one of his trusted people had betrayed him.

“That was also the Year Dumbledore was killed and an Undercover Death Eater took over as Headmaster. Death Eaters filled Professor Positions, Harry, Ron, and I all ran from the school for our lives. I had to obliviate my parents so they forgot me, so they wouldn’t be in danger. We… we spent that summer and what should have been our seventh year hunting down the Horcruxes and destroying them.” She shifted in her spot once more, “One of the Horcruxes we couldn’t destroy, we had to wear it in intervals because it messed with you, made you hear and see things, made you paranoid and irritable. Muggle attacks had risen. Muggleborns and Mudbloods,” she spat the word, fists clenched until her knuckles turned white. “Were being taken to the Ministry and prosecuted for  _ stealing _ magic. 

“We destroyed the locket, were captured and tortured by Bellatrix and her husband.” she clutched at her arms, fisting her jacket now and trying to bring some form of comfort to the phantom pains that raked down her body. “We escaped but he killed one of our friends. We got the last Horcrux and rode a bloody  _ dragon _ for Merlin’s sake! The last Horcrux was here at Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Harry Destroyed it, that was supposed to be  _ it.  _ Fate sucks though, because there was, of course, two more, and we were out of time. Death Eaters were attacking the school, the school was attacking back trying to get rid of the blasted cunts. Many,  _ many  _ people died.” She shivered, “Voldemort ended up breaking his last Horcrux, the last one we were aware of. 

“It was too late, Harry and Voldemort had one last duel, twin wands and wills that made them equal at that moment. We, we didn’t finish the last Horcrux because we didn’t know about it. He shoved off the killing curse as if it were a gust of wind!” she was beginning to hyperventilate a little, panic coursing through her and sending her hairs on edge. “He, he killed Harry - right in front of me! He just, and then he had the fucking  _ snake  _ squish me and kill me and I realized too little too late that it was the last horcrux. 

“I, I had started an incantation to explode the area around me and myself with magical energy, hoping it would maybe do  _ something. A soul for a soul or -” _ her tears were falling freely now, and yet still she could not see James, all she could see was the fucking Snake as it reared its head back to kill her. “Then, then I was eleven with a completely different life in a completely different time. Only, only I had a chance to change things, I had my knowledge, I had my magical abilities.” she rubbed her hands over her face, smothering the tears away and drawing herself back to the present. “I thought maybe I just had gotten a perfect memory, I thought maybe I was just putting pieces of stories I had read together and that my brain had put it together to help me get through the trauma of the continuous seizures. When, when I met Sirius, Remus, Peter, and you I knew that. . . that something wasn’t right. That I couldn’t have made  _ all _ of that up.

“So I started changing what I could, wanting the future to have a better chance if what I had seen was the actual future. Then, you started flirting with me and if you were flirting with me it wasn’t with Lily. I somehow convinced Regulus to switch schools and move away from his parents so he could have a better chance at life. I spent every break looking in the places I  _ knew  _ the horcruxes were, knew  _ better _ ways to get them. I wasn’t always successful, I really only got headway this last year, You noticed all my injuries, Carver healed them without question, and our Auror group was going strong, I’d already changed the future so much, what was one more thing? 

“And that’s, that’s everything.” she finished numbly, afraid to actually  _ look  _ at James, opting instead to look at her lap. Silence answered her, building in tension until she was practically on the brink of exploding. Did he believe her? Would he think she was having him for a piss and would get angry at her, would he leave? 

“I believe you.” His words were so soft, almost defeated, that she almost didn’t hear them over her own clamoring thoughts. She shifted her gaze to him slowly, noticing that his lips were lowered to a frown and his eyes were closed behind his glasses. After a few more moments he pulled a truth teller orb from his pocket, the blue glow staying steady even as her vision wavered with tears. “I hadn’t meant, I didn’t bring it thinking you’d say all that-” he mumbled, eyes shut tight even as his head lowered. “I wanted to use it to ask if you truly didn’t feel anything romantic for me.” he slid it back into his pocket, eyes opening only then so he could center them on hers. 

His expression softened immediately at the open and vulnerable state she was in. “Hermione, you have to know that Lily and I - we’re not ever happening. She’s quite happy with Severus, and I’m hopelessly in love with  _ you _ .” he took her hands in his, concerned at how cold they were even as he tried to warm them up with his. “This is. . . a lot to take in.” she laughed shortly, head bowed so that he couldn’t see her eyes. “Hermione do, do you feel  _ anything _ for me, anything at all?” 

“I’ve tried so hard not to,” she sobbed, rising her head then so they could meet eye to eye. “I never thought it would be possible, you were supposed to be with Lily! I had to, I had to focus on getting the Horcruxes that I knew of, I had to start a chain reaction without knowing if it would make a single blasted difference.” she was shaking now, as if she were scared or on the edge of breaking once more. It hurt to see her like this, but he needed to know, he wanted to know every inch of her, of who she was. “But everytime I came back you were there, welcoming me and smiling and asking if I was okay as if you could  _ see _ the pain.” she pressed her forehead against their clasped hands, completely folded in on herself. “Then I spent more time with you and the others, I got to see you be serious, got to see the you I  _ knew _ existed. I got to read that lovely letter and cherish the pictures you gave me and-” she sat back up, cheeks rosy even underneath her tear streaks. 

“I don’t know if I’ll live, James, not past 1981. If I’m a soul from another time, or if there is part of another soul in here will I change? I don’t know, it’ll only hurt you, to love me-!” he brought her hands up and kissed each one, igniting her nerves aflame in a way that had her stomach and toes clenching. 

“I’d rather love you and experience time with you, then always wonder what if.” how did he always know just what to say to make her change her mind? 

“I do, I care for you a great deal James. I care for you so much I sometimes think the love I felt for Harry was preparing me for you.” he sucked in a breath of air at her confession, heart thumping erratically in jubilation. “James Flaemont Potter,” his breath hitched, “Would you - would you consider going out with me? Despite all the times I’ve blown you off and ignored your confessions?” 

“I’m not sure,” he answered with a wry grin, taking pleasure in the way her eyes widened - in the way her lips stretched into a beautiful smile that let a huff of laughter soar through them. 

“Well if that’s your answer then I re-” he cut off her words by placing his hand over her mouth, laughing so hard that he had bent until his head was resting on her shoulder. 

“Of course I will you witch, I’ve only been dreaming of this moment for years.” she blushed again, an action he looked forward to making her repeat for many days to come. “Come on,” he tugged at her hands gently, tone softened with compassion. “Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be awful,” they walked hand in hand back to the kitchens, enjoying the silence and presence of the other. She left him floored when she gave him a kiss on the cheek before ducking back into her dormitory.

He got more than one complaint from portraits all through the corridors about his shouts of joy and the heavy footfalls that echoed as he ran. Sirius and Remus were right pissed when he woke them up by jumping atop them, Sirius even threw his pillow at James when he told them that Hermione had finally said yes to him, that  _ she _ had asked  _ him _ out. 

Of course they didn’t bloody believe him, they continued to not believe him all the way until breakfast time when Hermione sat across from James and blushed crimson and he sighed dreamily in response. Sirius hadn’t caught on, not like Peter and Remus had. Hermione was making small talk with James, even smiling and laughing - looking much livelier than she had the past month, that was for sure - in response to his own retorts. 

“It’s about bloody time,” Marlene griped as she slid in beside Hermione. “Been dancing around one another like a couple of goons.” Remus’s fork dropped and Peter choked on his mouthful of eggs. 

“What, what?” Remus stuttered, gaze dancing between his two best friends as if he were finally getting the picture. “No!” he disregarded with a shake of his head, “No.” He nodded, scoffing, then eyed them and looked pained. “No?” 

“Yes?” Hermione replied in question, confused as to what he was currently having an inner battle about. James was cackling in his seat, drawing the attention of the few students left. 

“No!” Remus shouted once Peter started laughing as well, tapping vehemently on the table to get Sirius’s attention. “Sirius!” James nearly fell out of his seat. 

“Honestly, you  _ must _ grow up.” Alice snarked to the burnette, though she snuck a wink to Hermione as she and Frank passed them by. 

“What?!” Sirius snipped, tired from a long night and annoyed at having been woken up by James last night for another of his blasted dreams. 

“James!” he had fallen out of his seat and Hermione had stood up to check on him to make sure he was okay. This was what drew Sirius’s attention. He focused on her truly concerned expression, then on her blush, then on the joy his best friend was expressing. 

“No.” he cooed with a headshake, turning back to his breakfast with a dismissive snort. 

“You okay?” James nodded and waved her away, unable to quite catch his breath but more than content with the current events. “Oh, hello.” he looked up to see two first year Slytherins looking rather put out and embarrassed. “Marlene I’ve -” 

“I know, go ahead. We’re going to practice Patronuses again for the first hour or two anyhow.” Hermione smiled fondly, hesitating when James shot his hand out in the air, as if to ask a question. Instead she helped him up, blushing darkly when he pecked her cheek and spun back in his chair, a smug grin on his lips even though his mates were open mouthed in awe. 

“You goof,” Hermione mumbled, blushing even as she led the two further into the Great Hall. 

“No, no fucking way were you actually telling the truth.” Sirius refuted, head shaking even as his whole body turned to face James. “This, this is a prank!” he finalized, as if having found the answer. “You and Hermione are trying to prank us, yes? Brilliant one, Prongs, really had us going there-” he wilted at the frown James directed at him.

“Congratulations, James. I know you’ve been wanting this for some time.” Peter chirped, smiling broadly at his mate from beside a recovering Remus. “Keep her happy, yeah?” 

“Sorry James, it’s just - you’ve been trying for years!” Remus explained, regaining himself now that he knew it was an actual fact. “Congratulations, mate, how’d you convince her?” 

“I just talked to her, laid it all out.” he smiled adoringly as he looked over at Hermione, chest swelling with pride when she drew laughter from the two first years. “She asked me,” he sighed happily and sank further into his chair. “Now I get to spoil her.” Marlene snickered and mimicked his stance. 

“You’ve got to get through her four big brothers.” she chortled again, “Caradoc is going to eat you alive.” Well, if that didn’t positively fill James with comfort. 

“Why Caradoc and not Carver? Weren’t they a thing?” Sirius asked Marlene, still a little shook by the announcement - though only because he was torn as to who he had to give the ‘hurt him / her and I’ll hurt you’ speech too. 

“Like boyfriend girlfriend thing?” At his nod Marlene burst into peals of laughter, drawing a frustrated blush to his cheeks and a small smirk to James’s lips. “No, never. Hermione and I don’t have the right equipment for him.” it was Remus that choked on his eggs this time, drawing her amused glare. “Indeed.” with that she pushed away from the table and sashayed away, leaving the boys to sit on that bomb she had just dropped. 

“Remus, if you don’t jump him I’m officially going to kick you in the sack next full moon.” Sirius whispered, drawing a furious blush from their friend. “He’s Hermione's best friend, her  _ brother _ Marlene said. That’s a serious pack sense,” Sirius continued, wolfish grin showing he was both serious and enjoying this. 

“Hey,” Hermione slid in beside James, stopping the argument that was going to form. “If you manage to get your patronus corporeal before I get mine, don’t tell me.” She leaned closer to him and whispered, “I never got to see Harry’s, but he said he shared one with yours. Whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll get it today.” James kissed her forehead at this, knowing that he would get it today too. He had a new happy memory to add to his arsenal. Though, with the rate of his friends and their patronuses, his would most likely be his animagus form too. 

He was proven right not even an hour later, then watched as she managed hers a half hour later upon her arrival, a complete match to his. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is devoted to the lovely Genevieve, a steadfast supporter of this story and a frequenter of comments that are both lengthy and heartfelt.

**_“ I’m talking about wanting to see if he can keep you as safe as he likes to think he can.”_ **

  
  


“Alright you lot, today’s the last day of break, everyone’s coming back tomorrow. We’ve got a little under five months left of this school year.” Merlene and Hermione were the only two still standing, everyone else was either lying down or sitting down in an attempt to catch their breath. “Hermione and I were talking, we’d like everyone to keep their coins on them this summer. This war is going to get much worse and the Ministry is already making preparations for the worst case scenarios. Our coins are the only legitimate, immediate communication we have with one another from wherever we will be this summer.”

“When I took them yesterday I added a few enchantments to them. If you say the name of who you want to communicate with it’ll warm up for that person and you’ll be able to have a conversation with them specifically, almost like a Two Way Mirror or a Transport spell. I also added a Clarity and Protection rune to the coins for two purposes. Apparition, if you are in danger all you need to do is think of one of us and the rune will assist in clearing your thoughts of just us, that way you don’t get splinched. The Protection rune will only work once, what it does is it will become incredibly hot if someone means to do you harm or intends to kill you. It won’t stop them from hurting you, it’s just meant to alert you.” 

“We don’t expect anyone will get attacked,” Mars sighed, “But we’d rather be safe than sorry.” James was, yet again, in awe of his girlfriend. She was so smart and caring, she wanted to protect everyone. “We, eh, wanted to pull a vote on something, actually.” Mars shifted though Hermione seemed fine. “Should we let the Aurors know of our group sessions? Of our coins, of . . us?”

“Why would we?” Peter was the one to counter, “They’d probably see this as some form of worship, plus we’ve all shared secrets with one another that they don’t exactly need to know for us to do our jobs.” he rest on his elbows, “If we get grouped together - which it seems we will - we’ll probably have to explain how we work so well together, at the very least.” 

“I don’t see how it would be any of their business. Perhaps if we’re split up and don’t wish it so we could use it as an incentive.” Caradoc quipped, glad that the RoR had lowered the temperature so they could cool off. 

“Works for me.” Benjy gasped, cursing every muscle in his legs for being such little weak bitches. 

“Same.” James called, winking once Hermione looked over at him. He soared when her cheeks tinged pink and looked away quickly - okay, maybe he had flexed a little when he was putting his hands behind his head, who could blame him! 

“Okay, so we keep it a secret unless we can use it as leverage. Carried?” Mars stated after getting the rest of their opinions. Most were in agreement with Caradoc and Peter. 

“Carried.” Hermione nodded, then smiled and clapped her hands. “Alright you lot, that means we’re done for the day. Go get you some rest, we’re decently ahead in academics as well but if you have further questions or need more assistance, use your coin if you are not able to get directly in touch with me.” They all scattered in their own respective directions. Alice and Frank left together to probably spend the last light of day together, Benjy had skedaddled the moment he had been given leave - much like the others. 

The only ones to stay behind were Caradoc, Carver, the Marauders, and a strangely relaxed Hermoine. 

“You tired?” Caradoc questioned James while Carver ran his hands down Hermoine’s arms in a way too familiar and friendly way. 

“No,” he ground out, trying to not get too overly jealous as they were inseparable friends and he didn’t want to overstep his bounds with Hermione and make her think him a prat. 

“Good,” Carver finished, “Thom and I challenge you and Hermione to a duel.” she was as shocked as he was to hear this. “You intend to be with her, to fight with her and walk beside her. I want to see for myself how compatible you two are.” 

“Carver, I love you, but I don’t need your permission to date.” although her tone was soft, her words had a crisp note ending them, giving a finality that was not to be misunderstood. 

“I’m not talking about giving him rights to date you, I’m talking about wanting to see if he can keep you as safe as he likes to think he can.” if he can keep her safe in ways that  _ he _ couldn’t. Those words went unsaid but Hermione felt them like a blow to the gut. She knew Carver had always felt guilty about not being able to be with her or protect her when she was gone, and she never truly expected to love him as completely as she did, but the fact that he saw James as a potential fill in for that spot that had always been empty beside her made her inexplicably sad and happy. But still…

“Thom?” Caradoc gave her a small smile reserved mostly for her and took her hand in his. 

“I need to see something for myself so I can make a decision, ‘Mione. Go along with it, will you?” and she, beautiful creature that she was, seemed to understand because she took their joined hands and twined their fingers, skin patches on their hands meeting the way she had once made them stick so many years ago. 

“All right,” James relented, smiling softly when she looked over to him for confirmation. “What are the terms?” Carver was the one to lay it all out while Caradoc and Hermione continued holding hands, whispering in low enough tones that only Remus was able to pick out. It was to be a duel unlike any other, one where harmful spells were to actually be used since Carver himself was an excellent healer and had an arsenal of potions he kept stocked and available for Hermione. It was to be a simulation of what they were going to have to face when they graduated next year. His mates could watch but they couldn’t interfere, there was to be no holding back, and each party had to be incapacitated or unable to fight anymore for it to be declared a win. 

What's more? They were to fight in the Forbidden Forest. The danger would be very real on all fronts, both in regards to their opponents and their landscapes. Neither party knew that they each knew of the Forbidden Forest quite well, not that it mattered in the end as Hermione was the one to lead them to a specific area that seemed too good to be true. 

“How do you know of this place, Hermione?” Caradoc questioned once they were well into the clearing with thick underbrush surrounding the entrance. 

“A friend saved me and brought me here.” she smiled and went immediately to James’s side. “You’ll have to set up a protected area for you three.” Peter and Remus got right to doing that since Sirius was too busy staring suspiciously into the forest. “I won’t hold back,” she fully intended to take this as serious as she approached anything that dealt with her future, “I’ll use all my resources at my disposal.” 

“We will, too.” Carver told her as they drew their wands. “I’m sorry in advance,” his eyes flicked right to James and almost bloomed with animosity and amusement. “Not so sorry to you.” 

“For what it’s worth,” James began as he drew his wand, “I’m  _ slightly  _ sorry to you.” and that was the last that could be said before two offensive spells burst from wands and met the shielding spells of both Hermione and Caradoc. The fight itself was a little terrifying to witness, though it could also be reasoned that it was extra terrifying considering either way someone they called friend was going to get hurt. The spells were impressive, the shielding and maneuvers to dodge even more so. What truly had Peter stunned was how fast the whole fight was going. He barely had enough time to think of what he would do before a counter and counter attack was done by both parties. 

Sirius found himself wanting to pace, wanting to intercede and help James or Hermione because god dammit he couldn’t stand seeing the two of them in danger. Yeah, they were all kids, and it very well could’ve been shoved off like a mock battle the way everything else had been up to this point. He would have blown it off like a game, just like all the other exercises before, but there was a different energy to this. There was a very real danger that shouldn’t have been present between a bunch of seventeen year olds. Yet it was, and Sirius couldn’t stand not being there to help. 

“Bombarda!” Hermione let loose and dodged to the right to avoid a stinging hex, breaking the attack defend combo that she and James had continued so that they both could attack. It provided a good opening since both had to defend against it and leave their sides open. Yes, splitting up could prove disastrous, but it moved too fast for any of the three not involved to think of what they’d do to take advantage of it. It was well into the night, this they knew, but the spells being cast were so rapid that it kept the clearing lit up as if it were early morning hours. It was amazing, it was frightening. 

The fight seemed to go on for ages, both parties splitting up and then rejoining, moving around the field in ways that made it almost look like a dance until finally Caradoc shot a spell that slid through James’s shield and would’ve hit him had Hermione not tackled him to the floor and brought up a earthen barrier to shield them from view. It was a position that reminded him far too much of when they were in the woods behind his house and she had similarly protected him from a spell. 

Unlike last time, and out of a strange sense of foreboding he had gotten, he rolled her off him until she was laying by his side, missing the splatter from the bombarda that had been sent at their barrier. Wordlessly the two gathered some of the earth that had sprayed and sunk into the ground, disappearing from sight. Remus couldn’t help but grin when there was a very brief glance of Hermione’s hair from the forest line, drawing the two in immediate pursuit. The moment they passed over where Remus knew Hermione and James were they rose and put their opponents in a body lock, wands pointed at their head and throat and securing them the win. 

It was relieving as it was frightening.

“Allright,” Carver relented, huffing in an effort to catch his breath. “Ha, alright, you two win.” It was Hermione who relented, slowly drawing out of her battle mind, it was James who physically kicked Caradoc’s rising wand out of his hand and disarmed Carver. “How could you have relented so easily like that Hermione?!” he chastised, incredulous at having lost and amused at the fact that it was James, not Hermione that had seen what he was about to do. “Seriously, you are the one who taught us the importance of never letting up until your opponent has the ability to attack, especially when they have their wands!” 

“Ah, sorry, I was distracted.” from the way she was struggling to clear her eyes that much was apparent.

“Here, hold still.” James offered, cupping her face with his hands and brushing bits of dirt and mud from her cheeks. “Open,” she did and drew an immediate wince from him at the sight of half her eye being blood red. “Busted a few blood vessels,” he explained. “Probably pretty blurry right now.” 

“Here,” Carver held two vials out to the two of them, “blue is for her, the puke green one is for you.” he smirked as he upended his, not reacting to the foul tasting rejuvenation potion and drawing a slightly impressed grimace. “Keep her safe, Potter, or I’ll make you regret ever touching her.”

“I swore I’d never let her lose.” James declared, relaxing in a way he never had when she slid beside him and slipped her hand in his.

“He doesn’t look like it, but Carver’s a total mama bear.” Caradoc goaded quietly, looking both troubled and relieved. “It’s almost endearing,”

“You know, it actually isn’t all that surprising.” Peter chimed in, “you always had to be the one to personally see to Hermione when she was sore or hurting.” if Remus thought Carver was attractive reguarily by god he was sinfully attractive when he was blushing and looking agitated. 

“I’m a vampire.” only Hermione and Carver reacted to Caradoc’s statement at first. Once the quartet realized how they were looking at Caradoc did they actually think over what he had just said. “Mione’s known for a while, Carver too.” he was looking down at his hand with the patch of tanned skin against his pale skin. “No one else knows.” 

“Thom…” Hermione called softly, moving from James’s side to his. “You’re sure?” it was clear to all in the clearing just how much he loved her when he cupped her chin with his hand and bent down just enough so he could press his forehead against hers. 

“I’m sure.” he took a deep, steadying breath and straightened up to face them all once more. “I’m a seventh son of a seventh son, cursed with vampirism, and one of the first vampires at Hogwarts in years. Hermione trusts you, Carver does too and now I… well, I’ve made up my mind to trust you too.” he shifted where he stood, disgust and self hate rolling off of him in waves. “I figure, if something happens in the next few years I - someone else would need to know.” 

“Do you think… will the Aurors know?” Remus questioned quietly, toes curled in his shoes with his own indecision and worry. 

“They’ll know,” Her tone was soft and her eyes were drawn to Caradoc, unwilling to look away from her friend. “They claim that they don’t discriminate against other species joining, but Werewolves, Vampires, and Fae are only allowed to go so far in the ranks.” her grimace told them all exactly what she thought about that.

“I-” Remus began once he could regain his breath, confirming that he needed to be more open with it. That he wasn’t the only one with an affliction and Caradoc was right. If they were going to know he was a werewolf anyway then it was just a matter of time before the others knew too. He wanted to prolong them ever finding out what kind of monster he was and it was for that reason alone that he made himself push through it, even though Sirius was telling him he didn’t have to say anything. “I’m a werewolf.” 

“We… kind of knew, mate.” Carver admitted sheepishly. “I didn’t notice until she started jumping on your back during breakfast and started putting pepperup potions in your drinks and extra meat on your plate.” it was comical how two sets of eyes went straight to her at this revelation. “You’ve seriously no idea what she’s willing to do to protect you guys.” 

“Carver!” she hissed, blushing embarrassment. 

“Well we’re admitting deep dark secrets here and the only thing I’ve got is that you’ve obliviated people!” he exclaimed, raising his hands in surrender when she landed a solid punch on his shoulder. “Okay okay, so it wasn’t anything too serious but you still obliviated people!”

“Just a few memories and they were pesky ones at that!” she admitted, “And if it was too many memories then I just modified them!” she punched him again and crossed her arms, blush darkening as they all continued to stare at her. “They were figuring out that you two weren’t just human, and they had ill intentions so I… fixed it. There were some that didn’t, so I just… altered-”

“You could’ve been caught!” Caradoc hissed, eyes narrowed in frustration and worry. “You could’ve - obliviation ‘mione, seriously!? Do you know what could’ve - and for  _ me? _ ”

“Yes, for you and for Remus because they were evil and you weren’t and you both already hate what you are and I don’t!” she shot back, “You are not defined by what you are!” she poked Caradoc angrily in the chest, stepping right into his personal bubble. “You are defined by your actions! You are a damn good person and I will never think of you the way you think of yourself! And you!” she rounded on a breathless Remus, “You are a damn good man too! Look at your friends and tell me you’re a monster!” she rose a finger in warning to him, eyes blazing. “Know that if you somehow muster up the ability to say that about yourself I will hit you.” 

“I-!” Peter cut in, fidgeting where he stood and wanting to break the tension. “I have a crush on Dorcas!” 

“Mate, it’s gotta be a secret if you’re gonna reveal it here.” Carver mumbled through his hand that hid his smile. 

“We… we kissed.” he got a few claps on the shoulder for that, he was just happy that it seemed to have diffused the tension in almost everyone. 

“... I’m joining.” Sirius began one the well wishes for Peter quieted down. “The Aurors, I’m joining.” he regarded his friends in front of him and sighed. “I’ve treated the exercises as games up until now, I’ve never thought of them as serious exercises.” he stopped himself from running his hand through his hair again in frustration. “Watching you guys just now… I was overwhelmed. I don’t like the idea that you’ll be in a fight and I won’t be there to have your back.” he averted his gaze as he admitted his genuine feelings on the matter. “I’m going to take it seriously from now on.” 

“You guys,” it was quiet for a bit as they all slowly turned to Hermione, one by one coming to terms with what their future would hold and the impact they would have. “Are you ready to change the world with me?”

“Ah hell, war’s coming anyway, I would’ve been put in the middle of it regardless.” Sirius sighed, grinning slightly as a pressure he hadn’t even realized was on his shoulders lifted. “Hope these aurors don’t expect me to fight fair.” 

“Sirius, I don’t think anyone expects you to fight fair,” she teased, “and I mean no one.” It was the first good night that they’d had in a while, a night where new bonds were forged and friendships that wouldn’t have ever been possible happened. It was the first genuine change of many that would come that she had no recollection of. 


	13. Chapter 13

**_“ Honestly, Hermione, you do too much.”_ **

  
  


“I’ve been aware of your group for quite some time, Ms. Granger.” she had expected this confrontation with Dumbledore, she just hadn’t expected it so soon. “I’ll be honest with you, I had no thought it would live past a year, and yet I’ve been proven wrong.”

“Are you offering us help, Headmaster?” his smile was barely a shift past the corners of his lips, but it was a change she noticed. 

“I was rather hoping you’d help me, Ms. Granger.” she could trust him to always take whatever expectations she had and turn them on her head, even in this time. “How much do you know about the current status of our Ministry of Magic?” 

“I know that war is coming, that they are refusing to see it as the impediment that it is. I know that they’re in denial even as their children are rising up to standards that are going to be needed.” She resisted the urge to shift in her seat and look Dumbledore in his eyes, knowing full well he could legilimens her without her ever knowing but willing to take the risk that he wouldn't. “I know you’re trying to get a group together strictly focusing on defeating Voldemort and putting an end to the war before it reaches its peak.” 

“You know more than most, then.” he nodded, “There is a great many things I do not know, Ms. Granger, but the things I do know often give me pause. Such as how a young woman registered to be born seven years from now appeared in the Hogwarts registrar so many years ago. Or how the same young woman has fallen victim to the curse of one war, only to willingly throw herself into another.” he paused and looked over to her, seeing for the first time in a while the kind of young woman Hermione could be, would’ve been, had she lived a normal life like most other children. 

“A mystery, truly,” she replied easily, smiling just so that Dumbledore couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“I don’t know how you’re in this time, Ms. Granger, but I can only assume that you were meant to be here as I’ve not been contacted by any Unspeakables or Timeline Archivists regarding your appearance.” he glanced back out his window, staring over the scenery of the school he loved so much. “In fact, it feels as though I was meant to request you and your colleague's assistance in joining the order I’m trying to make.” 

“I’d have to talk it over with the others, we always make decisions as a group.” he nodded and turned back to her, “May I ask you something, sir?” at his curious nod she began again, hesitantly. “We have a very different way of doing things than what most others would agree with. You already know that we now have a werewolf and vampire in our group. If we were to join, and bring an end to Voldemort and his would-be war, then there are things that would need to be put in place in the Ministry.” he made his way to his chair, thinking over her words. If he were honest he suspected she might countermeasure with something of the sort. While it was true that he did not agree with most of the Ministry in regards to Werewolves and other prejudice and restrictions that were put on those of ‘cursed’ beings he also knew that some restrictions were necessary. 

“If it were to come and pass, what would you suggest be changed?” she pulled her wand out and drew out four thickly rolled up parchment papers from her bag. 

“It would not be a suggestion, sir. These things would need to be agreed upon being changed. Many of the regulations against Vampires as they are focus mainly on the negatives of Vampires and the bane they represent humanity. Some are actually helpful, and they can stay, but most are degrading and based on fear rather than understanding. The prejudice felt against Werewolves, similarly, is outdated. If the proper necessities were made for Werewolves then they would not be such a danger to society as many like to think. If they didn’t suffer so much open prejudice by having to register and let any employer know, as well as fill out an actual medical waiver for any potential partner they  _ may _ reproduce with, let alone marry, then maybe they wouldn’t be so spiteful to the community. You are already supplying Lily and Severus with the materials they need to make more Wolfsbane potion, which I can only assume you’ve already looked into, so you know that it is possible for them to live normal lives.” 

“Ah, yes. It is a challenging potion to brew, I was pleasantly surprised that Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape could brew it.” and he had been. If they had gotten a single potion brew wrong then the batch would’ve been null and void and not worked. He had an interesting time tracking down the original brewer of the potion to figure out the specifics of it. The ingredients weren’t too expensive, but the difficulty and time needed to brew such a potion made it nearly impossible for just anyone to brew. 

“Yes, well one thing that would need to be changed is for the potion to be taught in the N.E.W.T classes, as well as practiced in any potioneer shop. It would also have to be made available and free for any ‘were’s with proper instruction on how to use them. Vampires, too, would be given access to blood from blood banks. Blood only has so long of a shelflife, and most of what is donated and not used is destroyed. Instead, after tallies are made at the end of a 24 hour period of donation, it is to be made accessible to vampires so that they can have a source of nourishment. It works to quell their hunger, fix a supply issue, and keep them adequately accepted.” there were few times Dumbledore could ever count of having been completely gobsmacked by any child of Hogwarts. Three times had been of Tom Riddle, this was the third time Hermione Granger had done so. 

“I am just one man, despite what others say. I don’t have much sway with the Ministry.” it was awe-inducing that she had thought things out to such a detailed fine point. 

“You will be partially responsible for the downfall of Voldemort, you will have more say than us, a bunch of teenagers. These are the one things that  _ must _ be done if we’re to join your Order.” she was fierce when she met his gaze, and for a moment he was frozen in place as the sight of one Hermione Granger was replaced by a younger Tom Riddle.

He hoped that it meant she was to be his opposite, instead of following down the same path as him. Regardless it meant that he saw similarities between the two, and he did. They were both driven to frightening degrees, they both possessed intellect far above their subordinates. They did things their way, regardless of what others thought, and they did them in severity that was unsettling. The natural charisma they exuded was unlike anything he’d ever seen. 

She’d make a frightening dark witch if she ever fell to the other side. 

“Join my Order, help me defeat Voldemort, and I will make these things into reality.” 

“No, I’m sorry Headmaster but your word alone isn’t enough.” she rose then, “Unbreakable vow it with me.” She was taking a gamble, they both knew. He was the only one who could actually bring these things into fruition in a short period of time. She needed him more than he needed her and her group. 

Or so it seemed. Looking at her as she was, standing in his office so defiant and practically radiating a power that made the rest of the room bleed into the background, leaving her at the center. There were many reasons why he shouldn’t use the vow, there were many questions he had as to how she was aware of such a spell, but the truth was that Albus Dumbledore was desperate. He had not been enough to stop Tom from going dark, he had not been enough to show the boy the light and prevent so many needless deaths. He had not been enough to stop Grindelwald when he alone had more sway with him than any. There were so many reasons why he shouldn’t, and so many probabilities on why it was the only way. She was obviously not from this time, surely this had been done in the past and that was why she was able to bring things such as the documents she held? Surely they were meant to do this?

He rose from his chair, staring down at the witch with a new light of understanding. Hermione Granger was like Tom Riddle in far too many aspects. Her thirst for knowledge of all kinds, her aptitude, and all else that drew people to her. If any one person could defeat Tom, he saw it being this young witch in front of him. 

“You realize that your life will be forfeit if you do not defeat Voldemort?”

“Sir, my entire existence up until this point has been for the sole purpose of stopping him and his spread of terror.” he believed her, strange as it was. 

“Would you be so kind as to retrieve Ms. Alabachry from her chambers and inform her of everything that has just taken place?” a portrait of a young woman clad in twelfth-century clothing nodded and made her way down the street of her portrait before, ultimately, disappearing. They sat in companionable silence, too lost in their own thoughts on the current predicament to carry a conversation. 

It was only when Ms. Alabachry slammed her way into Dumbeldore’s office that the two were drawn from their own thoughts. “What the actual hell are you thinking, Dumbledore? An Unbreakable Vow with a  _ minor _ !? Over the result of the war that’s about to be on us? Are you completely mental!?” Ms. Alabachry had a rough bedhead and black bags under her eyes that showed she had been asleep minutes prior. “And you! You are such a smart young girl, why the bloody hell do you think this is a smart thing to do?!” 

“Because the way we do things right now is wrong. There aren't enough adults that can think things through with the current centuries mindset. Too much prejudice is among us and coloring our views on people that are a boon to our societal structures.” Jane Alabachry stared at the young woman, anger simmering into a quiet sort of rage. She had seen many things in her years acting as an Auror, and many more when she went into retirement and worked at Hogwarts as a dueling professor. She had amazed at the aptitude some of her students had, awed at the way they handled duels and themselves in simulations that had been meant to test some of the older generations. 

Hermione had been one of her favorite and smartest pupils, to have her think something like this was smart was like an insult to her. The fact that Dumbledore was even considering it made her think twice about how she had seen the man. Hermione Granger was not as naive as her fellow generation, but she was still naive enough to make claims that would literally put her life on the line. 

“Give me one good reason as to why I should even consider officiating this.” this was said directly to Hermione. Dumbledore could talk his way into any situation, she wanted to hear from the child who had suggested such a thing. She wanted to know what the kid had done or said to make Dumbledore even consider accepting. 

“I’m going to be an Auror and there is war approaching us faster than anyone prepared for. My life is already going to be on the line, at least this way I can give it direction. If I die before the vow can be made official, then so long as someone of my group are responsible for Voldemort’s end then they can live free. I’m sick and tired of the community discriminating against my friends because one was born the way he was and the other was attacked when he was younger.” Hermione stood then, extending her right hand to Dumbledore without glancing away from Jane. “Everything I do is for a better future. I don’t expect you to understand without further explanation, but it’s not one I can give you right now.” 

“And you want me to just go off of that?” Hermione’s look was stern, unwavering. Her gaze and body posture held a confidence no teenager should have. It did not give off a false sort of security in her beliefs that many teenagers gave… no, she was unsettling in her intensity.

“Legilimens me, if you need to.” and she did, without hesitation. What gave this child such courage, what gave her the unwavering belief that she could end He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s reign of evil? What she found made her sick. 

Years of being hunted, losing her family, and working with undercover Auror’s, some Jane even recognized. She saw the journal pages that had names on them like Lestrange and R.R Adams and lists of crimes they’ve committed in the name of Grindelwald and Voldemort. She saw that the young woman learned from experience and with each tragedy she lived through she did so with aplomb. 

She saw the steel chain doors built upon layers and layers of blocks to memories that she was not able to get to. 

Hermione Granger always had a bit of Jane’s respect, but now she had a bit of her fear and unease too. “Allright.” it was hard to deny that she had skill and hard to deny that what she had said could come to fruition. Too many young ones were going to be the building blocks of the future, the sad truth was that there just weren’t many adults around and alive who truly believed in the cause. Grindelwald had really shaken wizarding society. At the very least the vow would entrust her necessities met should she live and pull off the impossible. 

“Will you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-” he was amused and a little alarmed at her use of his full name, “-swear to make the documents with which I have presented you with today into legitimacy with the Ministry of Magic and into laws for the Magic society with which they are to abide by if I and my group of aspiring aurors bring about the end of rising Dark Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Marvalo Riddle-” he very nearly dropped her hand in alarm when she spouted the true name of Voldemort, a name not many knew and those that did know for dark reasons. As if sensing this she had tightened her grip on his hands, eyes hard with the severity in which she was holding him to. “-under this Unbreakable Vow that I, Hermione Jean Granger am swearing unto you?” Normally silver or gold, or even red strands wrapped around the hands with each vow to be made, hardly ever all three. Yet six strands, two of each color, started from Hermione’s hands unto Dumbledore’s. 

“I do,” then, quickly, “do you, Hermione Jean Granger, swear to bring about the end of Tom Riddle, whether it be by you or any member of your group of aspiring aurors, knowing that if this condition is not met then the vow is null?” it was a cheap, dirty trick. Unbreakable Vows were only meant to be one way, though they could go both, and to do so with a minor at that was dirty. He could feel the disgust pouring off of Jane… even though Hermione continued staring at him in a way that told him she had clearly expected such a move from him. 

“I do.” Two strands stretched from Dumbledore onto Hermione’s hand and then tightened, sinking into their skin and coloring it with a faint silver tracing of where the lines twined. 

“Dumbledore what the fu-” he was saved from Jane’s outburst by Hermione pressing her arms around him in a hug. It was startling, to say the least, as he quite literally just put her life on the line, yet as his tension slowly melted away and the young girl kept hugging him he couldn’t help but lower his arms and hold her back, feeling a little bit of his guilt settle. 

“I’ll talk it over with the others, but I’m sure they’ll be up for it.” was the only thing she said before departing from the room moments later, resisting the urge to rub at the marks that were slowly starting to settle into being unseen. At first appearance, she seemed in a rush, stern, almost as if she were on a mission or on the way to a, particularly difficult duel. On the inside, she was a concert of frenzied anxiety and panic, doubt and frustration acting as the opener in a way that made her a whole mess of a Hufflepuff. 

“Her-Hermione!” rushing toward her in the hall where the RoR appears was Carver and Caradoc. They met her right as the double doors appeared, two hands fisting their ties and dragging them into the room with her before ultimately bringing them both in, close to her body, shaking between them like a leaf. 

“Just, don’t ask right now, just hug me please.” Carver did not hesitate to do just that, Thom did though. He was rarely ever around her when she was truly losing it, even less when Carver was around. He had maybe seen her on the brink of losing it twice, and both times he had never been invited as a method of support. “Thom if you don’t hug me I might cry-” he hesitated only in the fact that he didn’t know exactly where his hands should go. It was Carver, with a huff, that extended his arms in front of Hermione to grab at Thom’s wrists and bring them around her waist. Carver’s arms wound back around her, resting atop Thom’s. 

“Sorry,” Was his mumbled apology, ears and cheeks reddening with his embarrassment. The only response he got was when Hermione pressed her forehead harder into his collarbones and sighed, trying to contain her anxiety even as it still left her shaking. It was… strange, a strange hug. A little suggestive looking, honestly, what with her sandwiched between both he and Carver, but it was… comfortable. As the seconds ticked by he found himself slowly relaxing, focusing so much on his friend between them and the way she was starting to control her breathing. Before long he was resting his head on the side of hers, also breathing deep and just enjoying the physical contact. 

“I did something,” she started after a few more moments of strangely comfortable silence. “It was risky - god it was risky.” she sighed and brought her hands up to clasp at Thom’s robes, drawing comfort in the embrace of her two closest friends. “But it worked and - I mean it’ll work if I do what I’ve - and it’s not easy but it’s something I know that I - that  _ we  _ can do-” 

“Hermione, breathe, you’re not making any sense.” she nodded mutely and took a deep breath both boys felt. 

“I need to tell you both something, but it also involves Remus and the Marauders.” she lifted her head then and met Thom’s curious gaze. “You’re going to be mad at me,” he very much doubted it. He continued to doubt it even when they separated and she called for Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius through her coin. It did not take long for the four boys to make their way to the room of requirement, easy conversation dying off when they saw Hermione pacing a little ways off of Carver and Thom. 

“Babe?” Hermione’s head jolted up as James called to her. “What’s going on?” 

“I did something and it was risky and it involved you guys.” She wiped her hands on her robes and sighed. “Promise you’ll listen to me until the end?” and so they promised, truly testing the limits of their self-control. She didn’t stop moving as she explained the situation she had just found herself in, not stopping once to look at their faces because she knew her confidence would falter if she saw so much as any inkling of doubt there. As promised they didn’t interrupt her, though they shifted many times as if to come towards her only to stop the moment they started. 

“-that finished the vow and I left his office.” she stopped with her back to them, afraid to turn but steeling herself because she faced down worse than any reaction those she loved could give her. 

“You do too much,” Carver told her, lips pressed into a thin line, stern and unapproving. “Honestly, Hermione, you do too much.” 

“Can he even really do that?” was Peter’s response, helping her to keep the burning of her eyes from turning into tears. “Make those things into actual laws and such, can Dumbledore even do that?” 

“He can,” she confirmed with a nod of her head. Thom moved in front of her and reached for her, making her close her eyes in fear of an upset reaction from him. When she felt his lips smash into her forehead her eyes shot wide open, alarm and relief settling her tensed shoulders. 

“I can fight my own battles, ‘mione, you need to at least let me be a part of the conversation if it involves me.” his smile was sad even as he brushed his thumb over her cheek. “You really need to stop putting your life on the line like this.” 

“Why -” Remus ground out, shaking with a mix of emotions that only Sirius seemed to understand. “Why would you do that? Why-”

“Because I love you guys,” a resounding slam was her answer as the double doors leading into the RoR swung violently apart, giving way to a marching away James Potter. 


End file.
